Bridal Blues
by Vangomes
Summary: Cuando Rika pidió a Ryo que a ayudase a recuperar su novio, Ryo sabía que pasar por amantes era sólo una farsa, pero cuanto más tiempo pasaba con ella, más deseo sentía por tornar esa interpretación realidad. La única cosa que tenía que hacer era convencer Rika de que él era la solución para todos sus problemas...
1. El hombre misterioso

**La idea me veo de un libro que he leído. Suzie no hes hermana de Henry en este fic es una amiga, en especial de Jen, pero también de Rika. Y bueno, los gustos de Suzie son muy distintos que el normal.**

**Este es mi primer fic y espero que los guste.**

* * *

-Capítulo 1: El hombre misterioso.-

- Te digo que estaba tan desnudo como en el día que ha venido al mundo - repitió Suzie.

La pequeña biblioteca pública de Shinjuku costumbraba estar desierta aquellas horas de la mañana en un día de verano, pero por supuesto, antes también no tenían tenido un hombre desnudo en la comunidad.

- Tonterías - contradice Jen, una de sus mejores amigas. - ya te dice que está en la hora de ires al oculista.

Rika se tranquilizó. Sus dos amigas estaban haciendo lo que mejor sabían: murmurar. Ellas eran muy distintas. Suzie tenía el pelo rojizo algo corto, lo que reflejaba su personalidad inflexible. Jen Katou era más dulce, con el pelo recogido y unos ojos castaños llenos de comprensión y amabilidad. Los de Suzie eran como rayos láser: nunca les escapaba nada.

- ¿Y tú, Rika? - preguntó Suzie, y las dos se voltearán para mirarla. - ¿Has oído hablar del nuestro hombre misterioso? ¿Lo que estaba desnudo como un pájaro recién-nacido en el tejado?

- Quiere decir que hay un hombre desnudo en el tejado de la biblioteca? - preguntó, confusa.

- Que yo sepa, no - contestó Suzie - Estoy hablando del hombre que estaba desnudo en el tejado de la cabaña de los Poirdet, al lado del bosque.

- Y yo te digo que no estaba desnudo, llevaba unos vaqueros - insistió Jen.

- No importa. ¿Has oído hablar de él? - volvió ha preguntar Suzie.

- No.

La verdad es que se sentía muy aliviada por haber pasado algo que desviase la atención de la ruptura de su compromiso con uno de los ciudadanos más populares de Shinjuku. Durante la semana anterior, desde que su prometido Henry Wong se había ido sólo diez días antes de su boda, Rika Nonaka tenía sido el involuntario centro de las atenciones.

No había podido evitar oír los rumores sobre el facto de su novio la haber dejado antes de la boda y sobre la nota que ni siquiera se incomodó en dejar en su casa.

Como la biblioteca quedaba a camino de la auto-estrada de lo norte, Henry había ido allí dejar su explicación antes de huir con Rose, la chica de la peluquera.

Las noticias tenían volado como la pólvora, debido al facto de dos personas leyeren la nota de Henry antes de Rika le poner las manos encima. En una ciudad del estado de Tóquio como Shinjuku, las noticias viajaban tan deprisa como el viento, y la historia de una ruptura tan próxima a la boda había causado un grande impacto, a pesar de tener en cuenta que Henry se tenía esforzado para invitar casi toda la ciudad para su ahora cancelada boda.

Dadas las circunstancias, era un alivio que la atención de la ciudad se centrarse en otra persona. El hombre misterioso quienquiera que fuese, había quedado sólo ante el peligro.

- ¿Quieres decir que somos las primeras a hablarte del hombre misterioso? Estupendo! - exclamó Suzie entusiasmada. - Eso quiere decir que estamos un paso delante de esa chismosa, de la Lina.

No había otro remedio para Rika que no fuese sonreír.

- Esta mañana llamé la agencia que alquilaba la cabaña e me dijeran que estará ocupada durante un mes - explicó en tono confidencial. - No quisieran decirme su nombre, pero sé que está aquí de vacaciones. ¿Quién podría querer venir a Shinjuku de vacaciones? Nadie alquila esa cabaña hace años. Todo esto me parece muy sospechoso.

Rika sabía por experiencia que todo parecía sospechoso a Suzie. Para ella, todos los demás, y especialmente Lina, sólo eran unos alcahuetes.

Como por magia, Lina entró apresuradamente en la biblioteca con el rostro rojo debido a la emoción.

- ¿Oirán hablar del hombre misterioso ...?

- ¿... que alquiló la cabaña de los Poirdet? - interrumpió Jen - Por supuesto. Esa noticia ya es vieja. Nosotras lo vimos. ¿Y tú?

- Yo también lo vi. Estaba sobre el tejado de la cabaña hace poco - replicó Lina.

- ¿Llevaba ropa o estaba desnudo?

- No tengo certeza - contestó, claramente sorprendida.

- Careces de dotes de observación – murmuró Jen. – No me es de grande ayuda. No lo pudimos ver bien con los binoculares.

- Necesitamos de un de eses telescopios de largo alcance – dice Suzie. - De cualquier forma, la única cosa que pudimos ver es que tenía el pelo castaño y parecía bastante atrayente, además de estar completamente desnudo. Puede ser que sea uno de esos nudistas.

- Llevaba unos vaqueros azules, estoy segura – contradice Jen – ¿Ha venido a la biblioteca?

- Crees que un nudista va querer utilizar la biblioteca? A veces no tienes sentido, aún que seas mi mejor amiga.

- Te digo que llevaba unos vaqueros. – insistió. – La punta del tejado estaba en el medio, pero pude ver que tenía un pecho muy bonito. No tan peludo al punto de parecer un gorila, pero bronceado y musculoso.

- Como los hombres de esas novelas románticas que tienes la costumbre de leer. – dice Suzie desdén.

- Sí. Las de capas mis libros son mejores que de los tuyos, todas llenas de sangre y de navajas. Pero estamos a alejarnos del tema. Me pregunto quién será y por que es que habrá venido pasar un mes en Shinjuku. Rika, ¿estás segura de que no lo conoces?

- ¿Y que es lo que te hace creer que yo lo puedo conocer?

- Porque tú es la única persona de esta ciudad a quién ha pasado algo fuera de normal.

- Ayer por la noche había luna llena – puntualizó Lina. – La gente hace locuras cuando hay luna llena, como por ejemplo lo del prometido de Rika – dice, y dio unas palmadas de consuelo en la mano de Rika. – ¿Quién iba pensar que un joven tan encantador, tan popular en la comunidad, iba hacer una cosa así? Dejarte casi en el altar… No tuvimos una situación así en Shinjuku desde que… bueno, desde aquel infeliz incidente con tu padre.

Rika creía estar preparada para el dolor; creía tener las defensas en el lugar, pero bastó un comentario descuidado para se dar cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba.

- No había luna llena cuando Henry se fue, de manera que no puedes usar esa disculpa – repostó Suzie, y después, para alivio de Rika, añadió: - volviendo al del nudista misterioso.

- Tú vives cerca del lago, Rika – apuntó Jen – Solo a dos cuadras de distancia. Como una buena vecina, deberías presentarte. Puede ser que sea soltero.

- Y puede ser que sea un asesino – añadió Suzie. – Para que quieres que va conocer un asesino nudista? Puede ser que su prometido la tenga dejado, pero aún no está tan desesperada. ¿No es verdad, Rika?

- No estoy desesperada de manera ninguna – respondió ella, fregando el espacio entre la cejas. Se aproximaba un buen dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo decía - dice Alice a Jen.

Rika suspiró y intentó reunir lo que restaba de su dignidad.

- Si me disculpáis, tengo que volver a los libros que estaba catalogando.

- Pobrezita - ha oído que Lina decía a las demás. - ¿Poden imaginar que humillante debe ser venir a trabajar y descubrir que tu prometido te dejó para huir con atra mujer? Yo moriría de vergüenza.

Y Rika también. Durante los dos primeros días se había sentido aturdida. La realidad era demasiado dolorosa para ni si quier la reconocer. Pero no había forma de negar los factos. Ha tenido que cancelar la boda, desde la iglesia hasta las flores, pasando por el restaurante, ha tenido que hacer llamadas... Y lo había hecho, pero con cada una de ellas había muerto un poco de si propria al ter que esconder su dolor en lo más profundo, donde nadie la pudiese ver.

* * *

-Puedes hacerlo - murmuró Rika para si misma cuando estaba en el porche de la cabaña de los Poirdet, con una tarta de kiwis en la mano. Incapaz de se decidir en la pastelería/panadería de los Matsuki entre la de fresa y la de kiwis, tenía levado las dos para casa después del trabajo, y casi sin dar cuenta, había comido la mitad de la primera, de manera que ha decidido que seria mejor deshacerse de la segunda antes de que también terminara por la comer.

Había una escalera que subía para el tejado, pero no había visto allí nadie. Consciente de la poca suerte que parecía acompañarla últimamente, había evitado deliberadamente pasar por bajo, aún que bloquease la entrada del porche de la frente. La maniobra de esquivarse había estado a puntos de estampar la tarta en su blusa, pero al fin consiguió enderezarla.

Así que batió en la porta principal reparó que había sido una mala idea ir allí, pero suspiró aliviada al comprobar que nadie contestaba. Rápidamente volvió a esquivar la escalera y ya estaba de camino para la puerta cuando por el esquina del ojo ha visto que algo se movía.

Aquel hombre estaba en la esquina de la casa con agua de la manguera cayéndole pela cabeza para se refrescar. Jen tenía razón. El hombre misterioso llevaba unos vaqueros y con certeza tenía un pecho precioso. Una mujer cualquier, de cualquier edad, no podría evitar reparar en eses dos factos.

El agua cayó sobre su cabeza, de manera que la única cosa que podía decir de él era que tenía el pelo castaño, y con los ojos siguió el camino que el agua percorre al caer desde su cara, por el pecho.

Parecía estar disfrutando mucho con la frescura del agua sobre su cuerpo acalorado, que era precisamente como Rika se empezaba a sentir al mirarlo. No era el tipo de mujer que costumbraba quedar mirando a los hombres, pero no lo podía evitar. Había cualquier cosa especial en él.

El tejido de sus vaqueros estaba desgastado y se aferraba a su cuerpo como una amante. Estaba a mirar como una gota de agua había rolado desde su barbilla por el pecho hasta el botón de los pantalones cuando él alejó la manguera y la miró.

-¿Que haces aquí? - preguntó.

-Na... nada - balbuceó ella, sujetaba la tarta como se fuese su propria vida. Tenía los ojos azules, y brillaban indudablemente con indignación. En ese momento no era nada difícil imaginarlo como un asesino.

- Déjame imaginar - murmuró él en tono burlón. - Te han enviado para me interrogares, ¿no es verdad?

- ¿Qué?

- Esas brujas que están espiándome todo el día.

- No son brujas - protestó en defensa de sus amigas. - Y ellas no me han enviado.

- ¿Entonces, que estás haciendo aquí?

- Estaba intentando ser una buena vecina, pero es evidente que esa noción queda más allá de lo que tú seas capaz de comprender - replicó.

- No hacía ni idea de que ser un buen vecino incluía comer alguien con los ojos, ¿o estabas esperando el resto del show?

- Oye: no eres tan bueno como crees, de manera que no te equivoques. Ya los vi mucho mejores.

- Apuesto que sí - murmuró.

Rika quedó desconcertada por aquella mirada hambrienta que ha visto en sus ojos. No había pretendido que su comentario soase así.

- Venir aquí fue un error. No sé que problema es el que tienes, pero...

- Voy decirte cual es mi problema - repostó. - He venido aquí a procura de paz y tranquilidad, no para ser el centro de las atenciones de un puñado de solteronas hambrientas de sexo.

la gota que colmó el vaso! Sin pensar dos veces, Rika le aplastó la tarta de kiwis en el centro del pecho.

- Bien-venido a Shinjuku! - gruñó, antes de dar media vuelta y irse de allí.

* * *

**Dejen vuestros comentarios y me digan lo que les gusta y lo que no les gusta, y se sigo o no, me encantaría saber que piensan.**

**Y me alerten para errores ortográficos. ;)**

**Besos! 3**


	2. Es ella!

**No tengo certeza se todas las personajes van aparecer, pero vos doy las edades de todos lo personajes hasta ahora mencionados:**

**Suzie y Lina: 21 años.**

**Jen: 25 años.**

**Rika y Alice: 26 años.**

**Ryo: 28 años.**

* * *

-Capítulo 2: Es ella!-

Dios Santo! Era ella! Hasta no la ver aplastarle la tarta en el pecho no había reparado que era Rika... su protectora de infancia. Ryo Akiyama sonrió con tristeza. Rika seguía teniendo el mismo carácter belicoso que cuando era niña, cuando acudía a defenderlo así que los demás niños empezaban a molestarlo.

Había sido un niño enfermizo, pálido, delgado y alto, incapaz de seguir el ritmo de los demás niños, por lo que se convertía muy frecuentemente en el destinatario de sus bromas. Un médico sugirió a sus padres que lo mandasen para un lugar distinto pasar el verano, al revés de lo pasar en el hogar donde vivía, de modo que lo mandaran para casa de la tía Irene en Shinjuku. Su tía estaba más cerca de los ochenta que de los setenta y no sentía gran interese por el chico, pero su verano en Shinjuku le dio la oportunidad de conocer Rika... una especie de chico con un gancho derecho tan bueno como el de cualquier chico de la vecindad.

Tenía ocurrido algo en aquel verano que tenía que ver con su padre y que le ha dado la oportunidad de practicar mucho ese gancho derecho. Los dos se tenían unido contra el mundo y hasta tenían llegado a hacerse "hermanos de sangre", aún que Rika fuese una chica. La idea había sido de ella, por supuesto, y el golpe en el dedo pulgar había dejado una cicatriz, pero muchas veces miraba esa cicatriz y buscaba fuerzas en ella.

Ryo sonrió para él mismo al columpiar la cabeza para sacar el agua. Rika. Su protectora. Después de todos estos años...

No lo había reconocido. La verdad es que él no la reconoció a ella hasta presenciar su explosión de furia. Claro, aquel verano había significado más para él do que para ella y Ryo era el primero a admitir que tenía cambiado mucho, aún que sólo externamente.

Pero aún así, le daba pena no la ter reconocido. No era lógico, pero es que él nunca lo era, la razón pela cual se encontraba de vuelta a Shinjuku después de una ausencia de veinte años. Tenía llegado a una encrucijada en la vida.

La crisis de los treinta años. Su risa resultó un poco débil, pero es que últimamente tenía pocos motivos para reír. Hasta que una pelota de fuego le estampa una tarta de kiwis en el pecho, se dice, de esta vez con una risa auténtica. Con el dedo indicador, probó la tarta. No estaba mala.

Con una sonrisa la recordó con los brazos en la cadera, como hiciera veinte años antes, se enfrentando a los niños que lo molestaban. Pero no había nada de infantil en la curva de aquellas caderas. Se tenía convertido en una mujer. Una mujer que quería volver a ver.

* * *

- Bueno, Rika, ¿has llegado entonces a conocer el nuestro hombre misterioso? - preguntó Jen Katou al pasar al lado de Rika en la calle. - Rika! - dice corriendo tras de ella. - Estaba hablando contigo.

- ¿Que es? - Rika paró cuando por fin ha oído la voz de Jen. - ¿Que es que me has preguntado?

- Te he preguntado se has conocido por fin el nuestro hombre misterioso repitió.

- Sí, y es un cerdo.

- ¿Llevaba vaqueros o no? - preguntó Suzie.

- Sí, llevaba - repitió Rika, y se reprendió por recordar tan detalladamente que bien le quedaban.

- ¿Lo ves? Ya te lo había dicho yo - dice Jen a Suzie, dándole con el codo. - Me debes cinco yenes.

- El facto de él llevar vaqueros ahora no quiere decir que antes los llevase también - repostó Suzie. - Supongo que no lo has preguntando - dice, dirigiéndose para Rika.

Rika negó con la cabeza, como sí al mismo tiempo intentase librarse de aquella imagen de los vaqueros.

- ¿Lo ves? No lo ha preguntado - dice Suzie en tono triunfal. - De manera que no te tengo que pagar los cinco yenes. La apuesta sigue de pie.

Como la tranquilidad de Rika. Hace años que no estaba tan enfadada. Al le tirar la tarta, el hombre misterioso de Shinjuku tenía representado todos los hombres, incluso el que la había dejado sola.

Hasta aquel momento no se había permitido sentirse enfadada pela traición de Henry, y aquella era la primera vez. Y le había hecho muy bien.

- ¿Estás bien, Rika? - le preguntó Jen. - Estas sonrojada y no parece estar bien de todo aquí, sí no te importas que te lo diga.

- Lo que sucede es que ten muchas cosas en la cabeza - intervengo Suzie. - ¿Quién no estaría preocupada en su situación?

- No estoy en ninguna situación - replicó Rika mirando Suzie a los ojos - Y no me gusta que hablen de mí como sí no estuviera aquí.

- A mí tampoco me gusta que lo hagas - confesó Jen.

- Tú estás enfadada por no ter gano la apuesta - replicó Suzie. - Y Rika está enfadada por que su prometido era un cobarde.

- Henry no era un cobarde - protestó casi sin pensar. Siempre tenía sido su debilidad defender aquellos que eran víctimas de las murmuraciones, y apareció dante de sus ojos la imagen de un chico pálido y delgado. Ryo era más bajo que ella y menos fuerte, pero ni por eso lo podía calificar de cobarde. Tenía una claridad de ideas impresionante, sobretodo en un niño de ocho años.

En el caso de Henry, tenía toda una estante llena de premios que demostraba su fuerza física. Era poseedor del récord de la ciudad por haber gano más combates de lucha en un año.

- Es bueno que te sientas enfadada con Henry - estaba diciendo Suzie.

- En este momento, estoy enfadada con casi toda la gente - murmuró Rika, - lo que quiere decir que no soy un compañía demasiado agradable, de manera que, me voy.

- No averiguó mucho - murmuró Suzie.

- Sshh...

- La única cosa que puedo decir - intervengo Rika, - es que el azul oscuro es definitivamente su color

Y con una sonrisa dejó Suzie y Jen con sus chismorreos.

* * *

Cuando Rika llegó al trabajo en la mañana siguiente, se sentía como se hubiese perdido parte del terreno que había ganado ayer. La furia la había mantenido de pie hasta llegar a casa, pero encontrarla vacía y con los regalos aún sobre la mesa había roto sus defensas. Ni siquiera la presencia de su gata, Rennda, la había confortado.

Fue al refrigerador, sacó una caja de helado de chocolate y hundió la cuchara en él sin molestarse en servirlo aparte, y así, con el utensilio en la mano, devoró casi todo el helado, mientras la otra mano quedaba paralizada debido al frío... como su corazón.

Sueños perdidos. Confianza traicionada. Las lagrimas deslizaban por sus mejillas, de pie delante el refrigerador, con Rennda a maullar a sus pies. La verdad aparecía por fin delante de sus ojos. Ya no llevaría el precioso vestido blanco. Ya no trocaría promesas con el hombre que amaba. Ya no pasaría su vida junto a él. Todo había desaparecido.

Durante su compromiso de seis meses con Henry, se tenía sentido por fin parte de la ciudad, como si el ocurrido con su padre ya no pesase sobre ella. La popularidad de Henry en la comunidad se había extendido a ella y tenían asistido juntos a festas, y hasta tenían entrado a formar parte del único club de campo. Pero todo eso no era la razón de tener estado a llorar toda la noche. La verdadera razón era que el hombre que ella amaba ya no estaba enamorado de ella.

Todos sus sueños se habían desvanecido y ahora debía enfrentar su trabajo, y a todos los curiosos. La biblioteca tenía recibido más visitantes que el habitual durante la última semana y Rika sabía el porqué. Los habitantes de Shinjukco iban ver la "pobre Rika".

Había sido la "pobre Rika" cuando su padre huyó con la secretaria, abandonándolas, a ella y a su madre. Se tenía convertido de nuevo en la "pobre Rika" cuando tenía dieciséis años y su madre y su nuevo hombre se marcharon para Inglaterra. Y más una vez volvía a ser la "pobre Rika".

Pues no estaba dispuesta a interpretar el papel, se dice al entrar en la biblioteca. Con un colirio tenía suavizado la evidencia de ter pasado toda la noche a llorar y aún que el helado de chocolate no haya logrado calmar su dolor, la tenía hecho sentir mejor durante un poquito. Como el recuerdo de aquél hombre misterioso a mirarla, boquiabierto pela sorpresa, después de le aplastar la tarta en el pecho.

Intentando alegrarse, en aquella mañana tenía puesto una túnica azul y unas leggings y cogió el pelo en una cola. El resultado final era... aceptable. Era aceptable, un pelo rojo que le llegaba abajo de los hombros y un aspecto agradable. Le gustaba pensar que sus ojos violeta reflejaban su inteligencia. Henry le había dicho que tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Pero Henry le había dicho tantas cosas...

Era una lastima que ya hubiese terminado el trabajo de catalogación, pero las buenas noticias eran que parecía haber una decida de gente que pasaba en la biblioteca para verla. Por primera vez en una semana, las salas estaban desiertas.

Quizá hubiese llegado el momento de buscar otro trabajo, ascender, ir para una ciudad mayor... una ciudad que se pudiese permitir un auténtico presupuesto y personal calificado, en lugar de voluntarios con los que tenía que contentarse. Quizá hubiese llegado el momento de se ir de Shinjukco.

Pero en aquel momento llegó Alice McCoy, una de sus mejores amigas, y entonces recordó porque es que tenía quedado allí: por unas cuantas personas como Alice.

- ¿Como te encuentras? - le preguntó con su voz suave, al aproximarse de la mesa de lectura onde Rika estaba reuniendo los jornales dispersos.

- Tan bien como se puede estar, supongo.

Alice le dio un abrazo. Se conocían desde el sexto año y al largo de todo ese tiempo tenían compartido secretos, risas y lágrimas. En una época en que las relaciones eran de usar y tirar, aquella amistad de décadas le ofrecía una estabilidad que ella avaluaba más de lo que podía exprimir con palabras. Alice tenía sido su madrina en la boda, y tenía sido la primera persona a quién tenía llamado después de recibir la nota de Henry.

- ¿Puedo hacer algo? - preguntó, como hiciera en aquel momento.

- Has sido un ángel conmigo.

- Quería poder hacer más.

Alice prefería pasar desapercibida. La idea de tener todos los ojos en ella por ser la madrina de Rika no le agradaba mucho, pero aceptó porque su amiga necesitaba de ella. Era de esa clase de amigas.

- ¿Suzie y Jen volvieran a molestarte? - preguntó, con voz baja.

- Aún no, pero tengo certeza de que después van a venir.

- Será mejor volver al trabajo - Alice era la responsable por la caja de la drogaría, donde se vendía de todo. - Estoy en el descanso. Te llamare más tarde.

Cuando Alice se marchó, la biblioteca volvió a quedar en silencio. El edificio tenía sido una donación hecha a la ciudad y un constructor tenía donado su tiempo para hacer las reparaciones. La biblioteca tenía abierto las puertas en el verano en que su padre se fue, y poco había cambiado desde ese momento, por el menos allí. Rika tenía intentado colocar en andamiento el máximo de actividades, empezando por organizar una hora de lectura para los niños, un club de lectura para chicos mayores y una venda de libros para obtener dinero y hacer nuevas adquisiciones.

La biblioteca abría cuarenta horas por semana y cerraba al domingo y a los lunes. Tenía pensado en sacar vacaciones de quince días para ir de luna de miel, durante los cuales la biblioteca quedaría cerrada, pero al cancelar la boda canceló también esos quince días. Era mejor dejarlos para el verano, cuando hubiese tenido tiempo de planear la viajen ella sola.

No hacia ni idea donde es que Henry tenía pensado pasar la luna de miel. Tenía insistido en que lo dejase a él hacer todos los planes, y así había sido, pero esos días ya no existían.

En aquella misma tarde, Rika estaba sentada delante de su mesa, preparando cartas para distintas empresas, cuando reparó que alguien la miraba. El hombre misterioso de Shinjukco estaba delante de ella, con una caja en las manos mirándola con expectativa.

Rika estaba acostumbrada a mirarse alborozadores en la biblioteca, desde Danny, de doce años, que una vez había intentado hacer fuego en los baños, hasta el señor Obefort de ochenta años, que no dejaba de insistir en que la biblioteca debería disponer de ejemplares de Playboy, de manera que también podría manejar aquel misterioso caballero, quien quier que sea.

- Te trago algo - dice él.

Pero Rika no picó el anzuelo y dejó que el silencio llenase la habitación.

- Después de una ceremonia de bienvenido tan original como la de ayer, creí que lo mínimo que podría hacer era devolverte el favor - explicó, y al vela tensa, sonrió: - Tranquila. No te voy lanzar nada - dice, y abrió la caja para le enseñar la tarta. - Es de kiwis. Para substituir la que se estropeó ayer.

- No tenías que hacerlo - dice, aún manteniendo distancia.

Ryo se desilusionó. Ni siquiera tan cerca y sin estar encharcado lo reconocía.

- Vaya! Hola, Rika. Espero no interrumpir - dice Lisa al penetrar en la biblioteca, y se acercó a ellos mirando hacia Ryo sin disimular su curiosidad. - ¿De manera que se conocen, eh?

- No - dice Rika.

- Sí - dice Ryo al mismo tiempo.

- No interrumpes nada, Lisa - dice Rika. - ¿Que puedo hacer por ti?

- Quería saber si ya llegaran los libros que pedí - preguntó, sin dejar de mirar Ryo.

- No. Ya te lo he dicho ayer, llevarán aproximadamente diez días a devolverlos. Es la primera en la lista.

- Pues, es verdad - dice. - Ya me lo habías dicho. Me debo ter olvidado con toda la excitación de lo ocurrido últimamente - y volteándose por fin para mirar Rika, añadió: - y dime, ¿ya te encuentras mejor? Sigo sin creer que el bueno de Henry hubiese hecho una cosa así - hasta el ultimo momento no le pasó por la cabeza la insinuación de que ella podría tener culpa que un hombre bueno como Henry la dejase. - ¿Sabes algo más de él?

- No, y no espero saberlo - contestó, tensa.

- Que lastima. Hacían una pareja ideal. Bueno, será mejor que me vaya y que vos deje con lo que estaban haciendo.

Y salió a toda prisa de la biblioteca, deseosa de difundir la noticia de que el hombre misterioso había llevado dulces a Rika. Lo rumor estaría por toda la ciudad en quince minutos y, por supuesto, sin ninguna proporción.

- ¿Quién es el bueno de Henry y lo que te ha hecho? - preguntó Ryo.

- No es asunto tuyo.

- Pues estoy haciendo con que lo sea.

- ¿Quién te crees?

- Yo sé muy bien quién soy, pero tu no, ¿verdad?

- ¿Es esa tu forma de decir que eres alguien importante? Porque si es así, no me impresionas nada.

- Pues ayer por la noche parecía que sí - puntualizó, y añadió después con una sonrisa: - ¿Lo sabes? En la ultima vez que te vi perder la calma reventaste el labio al Drie por me haber puesto un ojo negro. ¿Te recuerdas, princesa?

* * *

**Espero que os guste, y espero recibir comentarios en este capítulo.**


	3. Es él!

**En este capítulo será mencionada la edad de Henry, y más algunas curiosidades sobre el pasado de Ryo y Rika de cuando eran niños.**

**No hay nuevos personajes.**

**Espero que os guste. ;)**

* * *

Dios santo! Era él! Ryo, su amigo de infancia... dentro de un cuerpo impresionante. No podía creer no que estaba viendo, y quedó mirándolo en los ojos como se estuviese preguntándole: "¿estás ahí?". Aquellos ojos azules eran los de él, no tenía dudas, y aquella sonrisa endiablada también. Pero eran sus ojos los que recordaban su infancia, unos ojos demasiado adultos para pertenecieren a un niño de ocho años.

Ahora había crecido, y de que manera! Su pelo había adquirido una rebeldía distinta de cuando niño, y que desafiaba ser domado.

La Sorprendía la confianza que se denotaba en su manera de quedar de pie, que no tenía nada que ver con el Ryo que ella había conocido.

Por supuesto, se habían pasado veinte años, y tenían pasado muchas cosas desde ese momento.

- ¿El gato te comió la lengua? - preguntó él.

- Estas... - dice - tan diferente.

- Y tú también. No te reconocí hasta que me aplastaste la tarta en el pecho.

Rika se sonrojo.

- De verdad lo siento...

- Pues no tienes que hacerlo - la interrumpió. - Lo merecía. La Rika que conocí me tendría dado con otra cosa más fuerte que una tarta.

- La Rika que tú conociste ya no existe.

- No lo creo - dice, y se inclinó hacia ella para estudiarla tan intensamente como ella había hecho con él antes. - está ahí, en alguna parte. Lo que me pregunto es el que le tendrá sucedido para estar tan sumisa.

- La vida... fue eso lo que me sucedió.

- ¿La vida con el bueno de Henry? ¿Que es lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado?

No quería admitir que la había dejado, pero Ryo terminaría por saberlo tarde o temprano, pero por ahora prefería que fuese más tarde, de manera que cambió de tema.

- Que es lo que haces en Shinjuku después de tanto tiempo?

- He venido de vacaciones.

- Pues esta no es lo que se dice la capital del ocio.

- He venido en busca de paz y tranquilidad. Tengo algunas cosas en que pensar.

- Paz y tranquilidad. Parece bien.

Ella también quería lograr un poco de eso.

- Escucha, Rika, no sé si lo que te voy a decir te va aliviar o no, pero he oído decir que cancelaste tu boda.

- Entonces, ¿porque es que me preguntaste quien era Henry? - preguntó, de nuevo incómoda.

- Quería que fueses tu quién me hablase de eso. Hubo un tiempo en que compartíamos nuestros problemas.

- Eso fue hace años-luz.

- Tengo un hombro muy cómodo para se apoyar y llorar.

"Ya había dado por eso. Un hombro fantástico, que hace juego con eso pecho también fantástico." - pensó.

- Vamos - insistió Ryo. - Antes me decías que sabía escuchar.

- ¿Porque es que tienes tanto interese?

- Porque una vez fuiste una buena amiga, y gustaría de poder devolverte el favor. Tengo la sensación de que no haría mal contar con un amigo en este momento.

Tenía de admitir que admitir que tenía razón. Alice ha hecho todo lo posible por ayudarla, pero no había querido descargar en ella sabiendo lo sensible que podía ser.

- ¿Lo que te parece se hablamos esta noche mientras cenamos? - sugirió Ryo, y al verla dudar, añadió: - ¿que mejor distracción para las alcahuetes locales que te dejes ver con el "hombre misterioso"? Eso les daría alguna cosa de que hablar para que dejasen de suspirar por la "pobre Rika". Les demostrarías que estas en condiciones de seguir tu vida, al revés de te esconderes aquí en la biblioteca, gimiendo por tu novio.

- Ni me estoy escondiendo ni gimiendo. No haces ni idea de lo que se siente cuando te dejan como a mí!

- Sé mucho de humillaciones, Rika. Hasta podría decir que soy un perito. He tenido años de experiencia mientras crecía.

- Eso era distinto - murmuró.

- ¿Ah, sí? Que alguien te ridiculice o te rechace en publico es tan doloroso como lo que tu acabas de pasar. Precisamente por eso estoy decidido a ayudarte, como tú me ayudaste a mí cuando era pequeño.

- No tienes que...

- Sí, tengo que. Vamos dar a esta gente otra cosa de que hablar. ¿Que es lo que me dices?

Rika no sabía que decir. Aún no se había acostumbrado al facto de aquel hombre tan grande ser su amigo de infancia.

- Tengo que pensar.

- De acuerdo. Piensa todo el tiempo que quieras, pero aún que te guste o no, te voy ayudar.

Su actitud estaba empezando a molestarla de verdad.

- Es muy propio de un hombre pensar que sabe siempre todo.

- Así está mejor - asintió Ryo. - Prefiero ver la luz de batalla en tus ojos que un expresión aterrizada de un pajarito atrapado.

- Me importa un bledo lo que prefieras - espetó.

- Ahora sí, pero pronto cambiarás de opinión - al ver el fuego en sus ojos, Ryo sonrió y retrocedió para se poner lejos del angulo de la tarta. - Sí, señor! Mi gatita volvió! Espero que se quede. Las cosas se podrían poner verdaderamente interesantes - dice, y silbando una canción, salió de la biblioteca.

Casi no tuvo tiempo de guardar la tarta debajo del balcón cuando entraran Suzie y Jen. Suzie iba mirando por bajo del hombro.

- Te digo que ha cualquier cosa en ese hombre... seguro que ya lo he visto ante.

- Por supuesto que ya lo has visto antes - replicó Jen. - Con los binoculares. Ayer.

- No. Antes de eso. ¿Has visto los carteles del escritorio de los correos? ¿A los dos criminosos que busca la policía?

Jen asintió.

- ¿Y?

- Y nada. No es parecido con ninguno de ellos.

- Vale. Rika, este es un trabajo para ti - dice Suzie. - Jen y yo ya investigamos alguna cosa. Jen verificó los carteles y yo los vídeos de "los más buscados en el Japón" que tengo en casa. Aún no lo pudimos localizar, pero ya lo haremos. Nunca olvido un rostro, y seguro que ya he visto ese hombre antes. Lisa nos dice que vos vio charlando como se fuesen viejos amigos y que te ha traído dulces - Suzie hizo un gesto como se eso fuese difícil creer. - Sé que Lisa inventa sus propias historias, pero creí que sería mejor confirmarlo contigo.

- ¿Que quieres confirmar? - preguntó Rika, haciéndose parva. No estaba con humor para ser complaciente.

- Pues el asunto del hombre misterioso. Sé que estás pensando en Henry, pero debes intentar concentrarte. ¿Ese hombre habló contigo, Rika? Sabemos que estuvo aquí porque lo vimos salir.

- Sí, hablé con él.

- ¿Y? ¿Que te ha dicho él? ¿Has podido sacarle alguna información? Vamos, Rika. No seas tímida. Cuéntanos.

Jen habló antes de Rika lo poder hacer.

- Es una mandona, Suzie - la reprendió. - No seas tan impaciente. Rika ya te lo dirá en el debido momento, ¿no es verdad?

- Apuesto lo que quieras que la amenazó y por eso está tan callada - declaró Suzie.

Sabía que viva era la imaginación de Suzie, de manera que sería mejor decirle la verdad.

- La razón pela cual te resulta tan familiar es porque ya estuvo antes en Shinjuku.

- Ya lo sabía! - exclamó Suzie , triunfal. - Sabía que lo tenía visto antes.

- ¿Y quién es? - preguntó Jen.

- Ryo Akiyama - contestó Rika, y al ver sus expresiones de absoluto desconocimiento, les explicó: - el sobrino de la señora Irene, Ryo. Quedó aquí un verano en casa de ella, cuando tenía ocho años.

- Me recuerdo perfectamente que el sobrino de la señora Irene era tan delgado como un sacacorchos - dice Suzie.

- Creció - dice Rika.

- Lo veo! - murmuró Jen.

- Pues yo no - dice Suzie, obstinada. - No es posible que una persona pueda cambiar tanto. Fue él quién te ha dicho que era el sobrino de la señora Irene, no es verdad?

- No. Lo reconocí yo.

- Pues ayer no lo reconociste cuando fuiste a su casa - puntualizó Suzie.

- Como tú propia lo has dicho, está muy cambiado.

- Demasiado para ser cierto, si quieres saber mi opinión. ¿Le pediste que te enseñase su billete de identidad, la carta de conducción o otra cosa así?

- Por supuesto que no.

- ¿Y porque no? Creía que las personas que venían a la biblioteca deberían enseñar alguna identificación.

- Sólo se quisieren hacerse socios. Y él no veo para eso.

- Entonces, ¿que es lo que ha venido hacer?

- Disculparse por haber sido tan descortés ayer cuando fui a su casa.

- ¿Y cual ha sido su disculpa?

- Que él también no me había reconocido a mí hasta que...

Rika se interrumpió. No quería confesar que le tenía tirado la tarta.

- ¿Hasta qué?

- Hasta que me enfadé con él.

- ¿Porque es que te enfadaste con él...? - fue Suzie quién se interrumpió de esta vez, como sí acabase de le ocurrir un nuevo pensamiento. - ¿No estaría desnudo ayer cuando lo fuiste ver, verdad? Sé que ya ter he hecho la misma pregunta en el debido momento y que me has dicho que llevaba vaqueros. No estarías mintiéndonos para no herir nuestra sensibilidad, ¿a qué no?

- Claro que no. Simplemente no esto demasiado amable y me enfadé por su actitud, de manera que pasó por biblioteca para sí disculpar, nada más.

Suzie frunció el ceño. No estaba convencida.

- Tengo la sensación de que nos ocultas algo. ¿Y la caja de la pastelería que Lisa dice ter visto en el balcón? ¿Estaba intentando convencerte con dulces?

- Con su físico, no necesita convencer ninguna mujer - intervengo Jen. - Podría posar para la capa de una de mis novelas de amor.

- Por supuesto, tiene un pecho para lo poder hacer - admitió Suzie, de mal grado.

- Por hablar en novelas de amor: acabamos de recibir el libro que esperabas Jen - dice Rika, deseosa de cambiar de tema.

Las dos se marcharon poco después, claramente incómodas porque Rika no les quería decir más de lo que ya había dicho. Además, tenía la sensación de que Suzie no creía que Ryo fuese quién decía ser.

Pero ella no tenía duda ninguna. Aún que Ryo hubiese cambiado en muchas cosas, las semejanzas estaban allí para quién tuviese la sensibilidad suficiente para ver más allá de su atractivo físico.

Al sentarse a la mesa, miró la tarta debajo del balcón. Tendría que devolverla. No quería otra tarta a su alcance. En aquella misma noche, devolvería la tarta así que cerrase la biblioteca a las siete.

* * *

Mientras caminaba hacia la casa de Ryo en aquella noche, se preguntaba porque es que él había regresado a Shinjuku. No era el sitio típico donde una persona queda las vacaciones. Le había dicho que quería paz y tranquilidad, y por supuesto, allí tenían mucho de eso. La zona de los lagos que proporcionaba un agradable alto en kilómetros y kilómetros de terreno salvaje era muy agradable.

Tenía pasado por su casa para cambiar de ropa y vestir una cosa más cómoda, una camiseta azul y unos pantalones cortos negros deportivos. Sus zapatillas de deporte estaban ya muy viejas, pero había gasto la mayor parte del dinero destinado a ropa a comprar cosas cara su luna de miel, y unas zapatillas de deporte no estaban en la lista.

Aún podría devolver algunas cosas que tenían las etiquetas puestas y comprar alguna cosa mejor que camisas de dormir de seda y rendas y vestidos sin hombros.

Henry había insinuado que pasarían la luna de miel en un lugar con sol. Le había dicho que quería darle una sorpresa, y lo había logrado.

Rika volvió a preguntarse se habría algún señal que indicase que no lo estaba siendo fiel, alguna cosa que, en su feliz ceguera, no había dado cuenta.

Mentalmente recurrió varias veces los últimos días antes de él se marchar, pero al saber ahora lo que no había sabido antes, todas sus palabras le parecían sospechas. Aún no estaba con disposición de analizar las cosas con objetividad.

Cuando llegó a la cabaña, en el bosque, junto al lago, Ryo estaba de nuevo en el jardín con la manguera en la mano, pero de está vez dirigida al coche y no a su cabeza.

- Estás ocupado - dice. Era un alivio no tener que quedar. - Sólo he venido devolverte la tarta. Como ayer te he traído yo una... esta es la substituta. O sea, que también es para ti.

"¿Por que es que tengo que provocar tanta confusión?" - pensó.

- Tenía que hacer un descanso, de cualquier manera - dice Ryo, y cerró la tornera. - ¿Que es lo que quieres beber té helado o cerveza?

- No, en serio, no puedo quedar...

Pero Ryo ya había entrado en la cabaña y ella seguía allí, con la tarta en la mano.

- Te traigo una cerveza - dice Ryo un minuto después, de nuevo en el porche. - Supongo que no te hará mal, tiendo en cuenta el día que has tenido.

- ¿Y que es que tú sabes sobre el día que he tenido?

- He visto esas dos inquisidoras, entraren en la biblioteca cuando yo me iba, y me pareció que te iban ha someter al tercero grado.

Rika encogió los hombros.

- Sentían curiosidad por ti.

- Ya lo sé. Las he visto mirándome con los binoculares.

- ¿Como es que sabes que eran binoculares?

- He visto el reflejo del sol en las lentes - Ryo se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la terraza y la invitó a sentarse en la otra. - Vamos siéntate y descarga.

- Esa es otra de las razones por las cuales te devolví la tarta - dice Rika. - No necesito más peso.

- A mí me parece que estás muy bien - dice, mirándola de pies a cabeza.

- Gracias, pero no tienes que ser amable. Sé que engordé.

- En los lugares adecuados - añadió, con su sonrisa.

- Sí, ya lo sé - dice ella, y subió las escaleras del porche para sentarse junto de él y coger la lata de cerveza que le ofrecía.

- Puedo traerte un vaso, si quieras.

- No, no es necesario - dice abriendo la lata.

Quedaran sentados en silencio durante unos minutos, el que sorprendió Rika. Había olvidado el agradable que podía ser su presencia. Cuando eran niños, se sentaban juntos uno del otro para disfrutar su mutua compañía durante horas. Otras veces hablaban sin cesar cuando la ocasión el requería, pero la cuestión era que siempre se sentía bien con él.

- Esto es agradable - dice Ryo.

Rika no sabía se hablaba de la brisa fresca del lago, de la cerveza o de su compañía. Quizá al conjunto de las tres cosas. Pero sí, era agradable.

- Recuerdo que, cuando éramos niños, nos sentábamos así muchas veces - siguió Ryo. - Por supuesto que no bebíamos cerveza, y tú siempre estabas descalza. Nunca llevabas los zapatos.

Rika sonrió.

- Se me había olvidado.

- ¿Quieres decir que superaste tus días de andar descalza? Qué pena. Tenías unos pies bonitos.

- Tienes buena memoria.

- Sólo para las cosas importantes - dice, y la miró de una manera que la dejaba loca. Nerviosa, miró otro lugar.

- Puedes quitar los zapatos si quieres - invitó. - Voy hacerlo - dice, y quitó sus zapatillas de deporte para apoyar lo pies descalzos sobre el balcón.

Unos instantes después, Rika quitó sus zapatos y apoyo los pies junto a los de él. Que maravilla...

- Hace bien, ¿eh? - dice él, al verla sonreír.

Rika asintió.

- Se me había olvidado cuanto.

- Yo también.

Volverán a quedar en silencio. No era un silencio absoluta porque el aire de la tarde estaba lleno de sonidos y olores de la naturaleza: el somnoliento canto de las cigarras, los pájaros, el olor de le madreselva que se arrastraba al largo del porche y trepaba por la grade blanca.

El pacifico interludio llegó al final cuando Rika movió los pies y clavó una farpa en el talón. Se escapó un gemido de sus labios sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Que tienes? - preguntó Ryo.

- Clavé una farpa.

- Déjame ver - dice, agarrando su pie para apoyarlo en la rodilla. - Sí, tienes una farpa, y es grande.

Alzó su pie para lo ver mejor y el rozar de su mano le comunicó al mismo tiempo su fuerza y su ternura. Aquel contacto estaba criando una sensación que, desde su pie, recorría su pierna y llegaba un poco más arriba. Rika miró fijamente sus manos.

Con cada movimiento estaba criando un caos en ella.

- Está quieta - le ordenó cuando ella se movió en la silla. - Ah, ya la veo - dice, y la arrancó de su pie. - Ya está - exclamó un instante después. - Voy buscar un pienso.

Demoró apenas uno minuto en volver.

- Ahora recuerdo por que es que deje de andar descalza - murmuró, y colocó el pienso antes de volver a calzar los zapatos. - Bueno tengo que irme.

- ¿Pensaste en el plan que te propuse?

- Sí , y no creo que funcione. Nadie va creer que estas interesado en mí por alguna cosa que no sea pura amistad.

Ryo frunció el ceño.

- ¿Y por que no?

- Por que un hombre con tú no mira dos veces para una mujer como yo.

- ¿Que demonios significa eso? Soy un hombre igual a todos los demás.

- Pero más atrayente que la mayoría.

- Y que creció siendo más feo que la mayoría - la recordó. - Creerme: sé bien como es que una persona se siente cuando la juzgan por la fachada, quer sea buena o mala.

- Lo siento.

- No me admira - espetó. - No esperaba eso de ti.

- Dame un tiro. Soy humana.

- Y los humanos tienen sus flaquezas, ¿eh? Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta de eso. Esta tarde estabas intentando ser la pequeña y perfecta bibliotecaria...

- En primer lugar, no soy pequeña - lo interrumpió. - Se no recuerdo mal, era más alta que tú cuando éramos niños y aún que tengas crecido en los últimos años, yo también no quedé atrás. En según lugar, no soy una bibliotecaria así como tú dices. Las bibliotecarias no son el estereotipo de solterona que dicen. No soy cascada, ¿y qué? Soy buena en mi trabajo y no soy una vieja malhumorada!

- Yo no dice que lo fueses - contestó, y por su tono de voz daba la sensación de que comprendía más de lo que estaba diciendo.

- La mujer con quién mi novio huyó tenía veinte y un años, ¿lo sabías?

Ryo negó con la cabeza.

- Una preciosa joven de veinte y un años.

- ¿Cuántos años tiene Henry?

- Veinte y nueve.

- Tiene edad suficiente para ser más listo.

- No me digas que tú no huirías con una preciosa joven se tuvieses la oportunidad de lo hacer.

- He tenido la oportunidad - replicó. - Y no la aproveché.

- Pues eres un santo, pero la mayor parte de los hombres no lo son.

- ¿Desde cuando eres una especialista en hombres? - le preguntó secamente. - Apuesto el que quieras que Henry era el primer hombre que hubo en serio en tú vida.

- Pues estas equivocado - mintió.

- Vale: el según.

Rika quedó mirándolo a los ojos. Siempre le había incomodado esa forma tan categórica de decir las cosas, especialmente cosas que no quería oír.

- ¿Como es que llegamos a hablar de esto? ¿Porque es que no hablamos de tu vida amorosa?

- Pues, .. porque carezco de ella.

- Eso me es difícil de creer.

- Por ahora - puntualizó con una sonrisa.

- ¿Hubo muchas mujeres en tu vida? - preguntó ella. - El que es bueno para mí, es bueno para ti. Tú me hiciste preguntas íntimas, y es justo que yo te las haga también.

- Admito que, Cuando tenía unos veinte años y las mujeres por fin dieran cuenta que yo existía, disfruté de aquella nueva atención. Al principio me encantaba, pero me cansé inmediatamente.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso?

Ryo encogió los hombros.

- No estoy hecho para ser el niño guapo de nadie.

- ¿No hubo nadie en serio?

- Hubo una mujer. Nos enfadamos el año pasado. La verdad es que fue ella quién me dejó, de manera que sé muy bien como una persona se siente.

- ¿Y lo superaste?

- El que me quieres preguntar es se alguna vez se supera, ¿no es? Bueno la respuesta es sí.

- Te gustaba.

- Nada en ella me gustaba.

- Pero dijiste que era en serio.

- Y era.

- Pues no comprendo. Allá de eso, si no la amabas, no puedes saber como es que una persona se siente cuando la persona que amas te deja.

- ¿Sigues amando Henry? - le preguntó.

Rika asintió lentamente.

Ryo la miró sonriendo.

- No es una emoción que puedas encender y desconectar como la luz - protestó. - Bueno, ahora tengo que irme.

- Necesitas de mí más de lo que creía - murmuró Ryo.

- No necesito de ti de manera ninguna.

- Vale, vale. Pero yo necesito de la manguera que estás pisando - dice cuando salían por el jardín. - ¿Quieres dármela, por favor?

Al dársela de nuevo rozó los dedos en los de él, y como se hubiese quemado, soltó la manguera, que al caer en el suelo golpeó el regador, que le soltó un chorro de agua directamente en la rostro.

Ryo se empezó a reír, y su risa quebró la tensión que su anterior discusión había criado.

- De manera que te pareció gracioso, ¿eh? - dice Rika mientras cogía la manguera. - Pues veamos que te parece esto - dice, y la abrió.

- Condenada asquerosa! - murmuró Ryo mientras escupía agua.

- Ya te he dicho antes que no soy ninguna asquerosa - le recordó con una sonrisa y otro chorro de agua.

- Dame eso! - le ordenó, y salió corriendo detrás de ella. Por fin logró quitarle la manguera, aún que los dos ya estuviesen mojados. Después de perder el armamento, Rika retrocedió.

- Bueno, Ryo. Ya vale. Estamos iguales.

- Nada de eso.

- Antes nunca te vengabas.

- Y ahora tampoco - le contestó. - Ya te tengo! - exclamó, tomándola de la cintura.

Rika cerró los ojos esperando la ducha, pero lo oyó tirar la manguera y sintió el roce de sus labios en los de ella.

- No mires ahora, pero esas alcahuetes están a espiar-nos - susurró. - Vamos darles alguna cosa que ver, ¿quieres?

Y sin esperar un segundo, la besó.

* * *

**Gracias al los reviews de LiiMakino, y Nia Baskerville que me dan apoyo.**

**Y muchas gracias por leerlo. **


	4. En quién pensar:¿Henry o Ryo?

**Bueno he tardado un poco pero también es más largo. No he conseguido poner en el otro capitulo el nombre de , que también me ha dado apoyo, y que por alguna razón, para mi desconocida, el Doc Manager no lo guardó. Gracias también a Nia Baskerville, a LiiMakino, a justagirl y a todos los demás que me dan apoyo.**

**Capitulo 4: En quién pensar: ¿Henry o Ryo?**

* * *

La verdad es que la comedia que Ryo estaba representando estaba resultando muy convincente, pensaba Rika medio atontada. ¿Donde es que él había aprendido a besar de aquella manera? No había rastros de la timidez de cuando era niño.

Sus movimientos eran ágiles y seguros al abrazarla más, y ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza protestar, confusa por lo que estaba sintiendo. Su beso estaba despertando en ella una excitación que además de fascinante era asustadora. Estaba tentándola, invitándola a juntarse al juego, y ella abrió los labios. Al principio Ryo pareció contentarse con acariciar sus labios con le lengua, pero poco después el beso se tornó más profundo, más explorador, y los dos se dejaran llevar.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos como sus labios, y en el más profundo de su mente Rika pensó oír que alguien pronunciaba su nombre y después aclaraba la garganta. No podía ser Ryo. Era imposible que tuviese aire suficiente para toser. En aquel momento, respirar le parecía una cosa secundaria, y no podía competir con le irresistible necesidad de seguir besándolo.

Volvió a oír su nombre, esta vez con una autoridad que por fin quebró el hechizo en que los dos estaban envueltos.

- Rika!

Como si la tuviesen pujado con una cuerda, se separó de Ryo.

- Lo siento interrumpir, pero pensé que ibas querer saber las ultimas noticias – dije Suzie.

- ¿Noticias? – Rika llevó inconscientemente la mano a los labios que aún temblaban por el beso de Ryo. – ¿Que noticias? ¿Pasó algo?

- Eso depende. Henry regresó. Y Rose no está con él.

Rika aún seguía atontada, de manera que pasó algún tiempo hasta comprender el que Suzie terminaba de decir.

- Henry…

- Eso es. Tu novio.

- Ex-novio – corrigieran Jen y Ryo al unísono.

- ¿Que Henry volvió? – repitió Rika.

- Y Rose no está con él. – repitió Jen.

Con lógica o sin ella, la esperanza floreció en su interior. Quizá tuviese recuperado el juicio. Quizá se tuviese dado cuenta de que dejarla había sido un error. Ryo leyó la esperanza en su rostro con tanta claridad cómo si estuviese escrita con luces de neón. 'No es posible que aún sienta alguna cosa por un cretino tan grande para dejarla prácticamente en el altar, ¿verdad? Sí, bueno, hace cinco minutos había reconocido que seguía sintiendo cualquier cosa por Henry, pero no había dado importancia a la confesión. La Rika que conozco nunca soportaría que la tratasen así. Pero también había sido siempre leal. Nunca había cambiado fácilmente de aliados.'

- Pensamos que querías saberlo inmediatamente – dije Suzie, mirando Ryo con reprobación en los ojos.

- Gracias – dije Rika. – Será mejor que me vaya – dije, y salió tan apresuradamente cómo si la persiguiese un fantasma.

Ryo hizo un gesto de seguirla, pero tuvo que parar ante la barrera que Suzie y Jen le formaban.

- De manera que usted dice ser Ryo Akiyama – dije Suzie.

- Sí.

- Y su tía se llamaba…

Divertido por su abierta curiosidad, Ryo decidió seguirles el juego.

- Irene.

- ¿Y cuando nació?

- En junio.

- Eso es un poco vago. ¿Junio de que año?

Ryo encogió los hombros.

- Nunca se lo pregunté. No estábamos muy unidos.

- Eso sí, lo creo – dije, dejando claro que el demás no.

- ¿Tienen algún problema, señoras?

- No, por supuesto que no.

- Es que no queremos que nadie haga daño a Rika – dije Jen.

- Ni yo. Supongo que se acuerdan que, cuando éramos niños, nos dábamos muy bien.

- Hace cinco minutos sí, se daban bien! – murmuró Suzie.

- Hasta que usted nos interrumpió.

Suzie se irguió para mirarlo de reojo, el que le resultó bastante difícil porque Ryo era unos quince centímetros más alto que ella.

- Pensamos que Rika debía saber que Henry volvió.

- La verdad es que yo pensé que deberíamos esperar un poco – intervengo Jen.

- Es evidente que usted es la más sensible de las dos – dije Ryo, y tomando la mano de Jen se inclinó ante ella como si fuera un caballero de antiguamente.

- Oh! – murmuró Jen con una sonrisa.

- Vámonos, Jen – ordenó Suzie. – Vámonos!

* * *

Rika serró la puerta de su casa apresuradamente y se apoyó en ella. Ya estaba en casa. Por el menos por ahora.

Entró en el salón y se dejó caer en el sofá que siempre había parecido incomodo a Henry y del cual ella gustaba mucho, se enroló en él para apoyar la cabeza en el encuesto.

Era su postura favorita para pensar, y por supuesto, tenía mucho en que pensar. Tanto que no sabía por donde empezar: si por el inesperado beso de Ryo y por su reacción aún más inesperada, o acerca del regresó de Henry.

'Henry. Sí, por supuesto, el primero deberá ser él. Es el hombre que amó y con quien había pensado pasar el resto de mi vida.'

'Ryo es… buen, aún no estoy lista para pensar en él.'

'¿Porque es que Henry ha vuelto sin Rose? ¿Será por haber cometido un error y querer arreglar las cosas? ¿Y de verdad podríamos arreglarlas?'

Fregó la frente y después serró los ojos. Cuando los abrió, se encontró con un rostro llena de cabellos largos. Rennda, su gata, había subido al encuesto del sofá y caminaba por él como un equilibrista por la cuerda bamba de un circo.

- ¿Sabes quien ha vuelto, Rennda? Henry.

La gata se sentó.-

- Sí, ha vuelto. Sin Rose. Parece mentira, ¿no?

Rennda hizo una pausa en sus rituales de aseo para rascar la oreja.

- Sí, ya lo sé – suspiró Rika, y le rascó ella las orejas. – Este fin de semana nos íbamos casar.

La gata cerró los ojos y maulló.

- Que vida. Tú vives bien por ahora, pero no te olvides de una cosa: no te enamores. Todo va por agua abajo.

Rennda volvió a ronronear, fregando la cabeza en la mano de Rika.

Cuando sonó el teléfono, no le hizo caso. Prefirió que se gravase la llamada en el contestador automático, como había hecho desde el asunto de Henry. Pero cuando oyó quien la llamaba, cogió el teléfono.

- Hola, mamá! Soy yo. Estaba aquí.

- Soló tengo un momento, Rika.

De todas veces que la llamaba, el que sucedía raras veces, tenía prisa. También había tenido prisa al casarse cuando su padre huyó con la secretaria de los correos. Y su nuevo marido, Walter, había sido igualmente rápido en manifestar su opinión: que Rika era más una carga que una hija adoptiva, más una extraña que un miembro de la familia. Walter nunca se había incomodado en ocultar la preferencia que sentía por sus dos hijas, y la madre nunca se había puesto de su lado.

- Te estoy llamando por el asunto del utensilio para el pan.

Le había enviado un utensilio para el pan como regalo de boda.

- Ya lo recibí, gracias. Te he mandado un nota, ¿no es verdad?

- Sí. Pero bueno, la cuestión es… dado que no te vas casar y todo… pensamos que, como no lo vas usar, si no te importas de devolverlo. ¿Sabes? Tu hermana siempre quiso uno, y como ella y David están a puntos de moverse para su nueva casa…

- Ya te lo enviaré mañana . - dije Rika, con gran dificultad, porque sentía un nudo en la garganta.

- Estupendo – contestó su madre. – La voy llamar para decírselo. Hasta pronto, Rika.

'Ni siquiera me preguntó como estoy'.

Tenía que aprender a dejar de esperar. Así no llevaría desilusiones. Al fin y al cabo, hace tiempo que habían desaparecido los días de creer que un hombre podía ser su cabalero, junto con otros recuerdos de su infancia, que su padrastro le sacó cuando vendieran la casa y se mudaren para los EUA.

En aquel tiempo solo tenía dieciséis años, y eligió quedar en Shinjucku para terminar la secundaria al revés de deshacerse de sus raíces. De todos modos, nunca conseguiría ser acepte por la nueva familia de su madre.

El teléfono volvió a sonar. Era Alice. Necesitaba una amiga, de manera que contestó.

- Te llamé hace poco, pero estaba interrumpido – dije Alice.

- Me acaba de llamar mi madre.

- ¿Y que es el que ella quería? Te ha preguntado como estás, ¿no?

Alice sabía de todo el mal que le habían hecho durante la juventud.

- Quería que le devolviese el regalo de boda que me habían enviado. Parece que mi media-hermana siempre quiso una cosa de esas para el pan. – dije enojada.

- ¿Y tuvo coraje? Si yo estuviese ahí, le tendría dicho por donde lo podría meter!

- No. No lo tendrías hecho, ni yo. Le dije que lo enviaría mañana. No voy quedar con una cosa que ella prefiere que mi media-hermana tenga.

Como siempre, había preferido dar su amor a sus medias-hermanas y no a ella.

- Tu madre siempre ha tenido el don de la oportunidad – comentó. – No quería que te sintieses aún peor, ¿ pero sabes el de Henry?

- ¿Que volvió? Sé, lo oí.

- Y Rose no está con él.

- También se eso.

- ¿Y que es lo que vas hacer?

Rika se empezó a reír.

- No sé. Quemarlo en la hoguera, ¿tal vez?

- No es una mala idea. Si quieres hasta te enciendo yo los fósforos.

- Quien me diera que fuera tan fácil – dije, su risa era peligrosamente idéntica a un llanto.

- Sigues amándolo, ¿no es verdad? – preguntó con suavidad.

- Sí.

Rika enjugó la lagrimas así que empezaran a caer.

- Rika… - suspiró Alice.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo.

Había sido mucho más fácil si su amor por Henry tuviese muerto en el mismo instante en que leyó la nota de él. Pero no había sido así.

* * *

Después de otra noche casi sin dormir, en la mañana siguiente Rika fue a la biblioteca de mala voluntad. Hasta estuvo a puntos do llamar y decir que estaba enferma, pero no había nadie que la pudiese substituir.

Y como si no bastase, su primer visitante de la mañana ha sido, nada más y nada menos, que Henry Wong. Llevaba el pelo corto, más corto de el que cuando se marchó; sus ojos grises normalmente brillantes parecían opacos.

Era horrible… aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarlo.

- Tenemos que hablar – dije Henry.

- ¿Has venido para decirme que has cometido un error?

Henry negó con la cabeza.

- He venido porque, tarde o temprano, terminaríamos por colidir.

- Colide con ella y después colidirás conmigo – dije Ryo de la puerta de la biblioteca. Acababa de entrar. – Y a mí no me gusta nada colidir con nadie. Y más: es una cosa a cual soy prácticamente sensible.

Rika se había dicho que la situación no podría ser peor, pero le llegada de Ryo hizo que ella reconsiderara la idea.

- Y tú es… - preguntó Henry, frunciendo las cejas.

- El protector de Rika – proclamó orgulloso, mientras se acercaba con el movimiento pausado de un hombre que sabe exactamente el que quiere. – ¿Quién eres tú?

- Henry Wong.

- Ah, sí. El indeseable.

Con el rostro rojo de ira, Henry se volteó para mirar Rika.

- ¿Quién es este tipo, Rika?

- Ryo Akiyama. El sobrino de la señora Irene.

- Por lo menos es el que él dice – intervengo Suzie.

'¿Donde, joder es que habrá salido?' pensó Rika, sentía voluntad de darle un murro.

-¿Puedo ayudarla en alguna cosa? – le preguntó.

- No solo estaba espreteando. Buscaba un buen libro. No te preocupes conmigo – entonces miró Henry como si lo estuviese viendo por primer vez. – Mira, Henry! Gran sorpresa encontrarte aquí.

- Es que yo vivo aquí.

- Me refiero en la biblioteca – replicó Suzie mirando Rika. – ¿Y como está Rose? ¿Ha venido contigo?

- No. Está terminando un seminario acerca de maquillaje.

- Ah, esa es la razón por la cual no está contigo.

- Efectivamente.

- Entonces… ¿nada cambió entre vosotros dos? Entre tú y Rose, quiero decir.

- Nada cambió – contestó Henry, que se sentía obviamente incómodo.

- Pues aquí sí, cambiaron – continuó Suzie. – Ryo Akiyama es el hombre misterioso de Shinjucku. Él y Rika estaban mucho… unidos.

No pareció que a Henry le gustase la idea.

- Rika y el sobrino de la señora Irene eran compañeros de infancia – explicó Suzie.

- No me recuerdo que Ryo creciese por aquí.

- Solo ha venido un verano para visitar la tía – explicó Rika, cuando ha visto que Ryo hacía gesto de contestar a la pregunta implícita de Henry.

- ¿Él no sabe hablar solo? – bromeó.

- Solo cuando merece el esfuerzo – contestó Ryo.

- Bueno, Ryo – dije Henry. – Gustaría de hablar en privado con Rika, si no te importas.

- Pues sí, me importo.

- No – dije Rika, rogándole con la mirada que no hiciese una cena.

La expresión de acero de Ryo se convirtió en una de impaciencia.

- Estaré allí mismo, se necesitares de mí – dije, indicando una estante de revistas que había en el otro lado de la habitación, lejos el suficiente para no oír la conversación pero cerca el suficiente para poder intervenir si necesario.

Henry y Rika voltearan entonces para mirar Suzie, que no tuvo otro remedio si no rendirse.

- Me voy con él para asegurar que no lleva nada – dije, y fue para el lugar donde estaba Ryo.

- Este no es el mejor lugar para tener una conversación privada – dije Rika. – Estoy trabajando.

- Solo quería pasar aquí para decirte que había regresado, en vez de lo saberes por otros.

- Es demasiado tarde. Ya sabes el rápido que corren los rumores aquí. Aún que tal vez no lo sepas, visto que te marchaste antes de si desencadenar la tempestad. Bueno, pues deja que sea la primera en decirte que todos y cada un de los detalles de la nuestra ruptura fueran el tema de conversación de toda la gente en la semana pasada.

- Lo siento, Rika – dije. – No quería hacerte daño.

- ¿Entonces porque lo hiciste?

- No podía casarme contigo, si sentía algo por Rose. Tengo certeza de que comprenderás, no es verdad? – rogó con la mirada. – No habría estado bien.

Rika hizo un gran esfuerzo por no ir abajo.

- Sí. Y supongo también que no podrías tenerlo hecho de otra forma, si no marchándote diez días antes de la boda y dejándome una nota en el trabajo, no es verdad? Una nota que cualquier persona podría leer, de manera que fue eso mismo que sucedió.

Por lo menos parecía arrepentido.

- Lo siento, Rika.

- ¿Porque me pediste para casar contigo, Henry?

- Porque te amaba. Ya lo sabes.

- ¿Y dejaste de amarme?

- No. No es eso. Sintiéndome como me sentía, esto es, sintiendo el que siento por Rose, no tendría sido justo que cerrase los ojos y me casase contigo.

- ¿Y no te pasó por la cabeza pensar que, por lo menos, yo merecía que lo tuvieses dicho cara a cara? – le preguntó, incapaz de ocultar cuán traicionada se sentía.

- Sí. Merecías que lo tuviese hecho así, y lo siento. No podría soportar ver el daño que te haría, y tomé el camino más fácil: el de los cobardes. Lo admito. Pero ahora volví para dar la cara.

- ¿Eso es el represento para ti? ¿Tu castigo?

- Rika, no quiero que lo interpretes así…

Le falló la voz, pero fue su expresión que le llegó al alma, porque era de piedad, y pensar que pudiese sentir pena de ella, que la pudiese ver como la "pobre Rika", le resultaba insoportable.

- Quiera que seamos amigos – rogó él.

Estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar y se limitó a negar con la cabeza. Ni siquiera respiró hasta que Henry salió por la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Ryo, que se había acercado inmediatamente.

- Sí – mintió. – Solo quiero estar sola.

Ryo no insistió, pero la salvó de Suzie, llevándola con él.

- Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para sentarnos en un café y conversar sobre mi tía Irene. – le dije. – Puedes hacerme todas las preguntas que quieras.

Era un convite que Suzie no podría recusar, y cuando los dos salieran juntos, le pasó por la cabeza que Ryo tenía una manera de hacer convites que era difícil de recusar.

* * *

Terminaba de cenar cuando alguien batir a una puerta. Al principio estuvo a puntos de no abrir. No estaba de humor para tener compañía. Desde que había salido del trabajo no había hecho nada más que intentar contener la depresión que se acercaba, pero fue como intentar parar la llegada de la noche.

Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con Ryo en el otro lado, más una vez con una caja de la pastelería Matsuki en las manos.

- Tengo un problema – le explicó, con un suspiro melodramático.

- ¿Ah, sí?

Ryo asintió.

- Esta tarta de kiwis es demasiado buena para la comer yo solo. Una cosa tan buena debe ser compartida.

- Tienes razón – dije, y le abrió la puerta.

- ¿Tengo?

- ¿Te sorprende tenerla?

- No. Me admira que estés de acuerdo conmigo. O sea admírame que admitas estar de acuerdo conmigo.

- Vamos, pasa – dije, quitándole la tarta de las manos para dejar en la mesa de centro. – Siéntate mientras cojo una faca y unos platos. ¿Quieres alguna cosa para beber?

- ¿Tienes leche?

Rika asintió con una sonrisa al recordar las veces en que habían bebido leche juntos cuando eran niños, y las apuestas que habían hecho para ver quien hacía el bigote más grande.

- ¿No me digas que sigues bebiendo leche? – jugueteó.

- Solo en ocasiones especiales.

Cuando volvió de la cocina, lo encontró sentado en una silla de brazos en lugar de lo hacer en el sofá, el que la alegró mucho, porque así podría sentarse cómodamente en el sofá sin se sentir oprimida.

- Tengo que confesar que he tenido otro motivo para venir aquí esta noche – dije Ryo.

Rika sirvió un pedazo de tarta en cada plato, cogió el suyo y esperó que él siguiese hablando cuando quisiese.

- Me pareció que era un buen momento para tener una reunión sobre estrategias – dije, y tomó un sorbo de leche.

Rika quedó mirando como el liquido blanco le rosó los labios, como su manzana de adán se movió al engullir. De aquella vez no hubo bigote blanco. Al mirarlo en los ojos, reparó que tenía el ceño bruñido, como si estuviese esperando que ella dijese alguna cosa, y buscó frenéticamente en su memoria para recordar el que él terminaba de decir.

- ¿Estrategias?

Ryo asintió.

- Sobre la mejor forma de enfrentar tu situación.

- ¿Que te parece si me voy ha vivir en la Antártida?

- No creo que tengas que hacer una cosa tan drástica – contestó – Aún que tenga que admitir que me he preguntado porque te quedaste aquí durante todos estos años.

- He ido universidad en Kashiwa en la provincia de Chiba, pero no pudo encajar. No me sentía bien en una ciudad que no fuese esta, de manera que cuando terminé el bachillerato volví aquí y alquilé esta casa.

- Es preciosa. Un buen ejemplo de gótico vitoriano, la visión romántica de una catedral medieval en madera – su voz sonaba llena de reverencia. – ya no construyen casas como esta con las ventanas ojivales y el dosel de la entrada también tiene un trabajo precioso.

- Hablas como un perito.

- Es que soy arquitecto.

- ¿Ah, sí? Que maravilla! Te gustaba mucho construir cosas. ¿Te recuerdas de la casa en el árbol que construimos junto al lago? Tenía dos pisos.

- Y una vista preciosa – añadió él.

- Precisamente para la ventana de la habitación de Julia, se no recuerdo mal – dije Rika con una sonrisa. – Y ahora tienes el coraje de acusar Jen y Suzie de espiar.

- Los iguales se conocen – replicó él también sonriendo. – Además, ver Julia con el sostén negro es una visión demasiado tentadora para dejar escapar. Que he hecho de ella.

- Tiene cinco hijos y se divorció hace poco, de manera que si te interesa, puede que esté disponible.

- No, gracias.

Siguieran charlando sobre los viejos tiempos, y Rika se fue sintiendo poco a poco más tranquila, por primer vez en paz. Como en el día de ayer en el porche, su compañía la tranquilizaba.

Y debería suceder el mismo con su gata, porque Rennda salió de su escondite y, dejándose llevar por la curiosidad que aquel nuevo visitante despertaba en ella, subió al brazo de la silla. En vez de se enfadar por eso, Ryo le dije unas cosas con voz suave y gano su confianza eterna rascándola en su lugar favorito: precisamente atrás de la oreja izquierda.

El ronronear de Rennda fue tan fuerte que deberían tenerlo oído en el otro lado de la calle.

- A tu gata le gusta los kiwis – comentó Ryo cuando el animal le lambió un poco que tenía en un dedo.

- Es corta de vista. Ciertamente pensó que tenías cualquier cosa buena en la mano, pero es verdad que le gusta el dulce.

- ¿Como es que se sabe si un gato es corto de vista?

- Hay muchos señales. Por ejemplo. Cola la nariz a tu rostro para mirar, como esta haciendo ahora – le explicó con una sonrisa. – Y mede mal las distancias, de manera que a veces no logra hacer el que quiere. Por eso el veterinario no encontraba nadie que la quisiese, y me quedé yo con ella.

- ¿Aún sigues ocupándote de los débiles, Rika?

- ¿Que es el que te refieres?

- Me refiero que siempre te gustó defender los que necesitaban. Como hiciste conmigo cuando éramos niños. Fue que te atrajo en el señor luchador. También necesitaba que te ocupases de él.

- ¿Como puedes decir eso? Henry es un hombre capaz y seguro de si mismo. Que es el que te hace pensar que necesita que alguien se ocupe de él?

- Pues el facto de él ser débil, quiero decir moralmente. Analiza los factos, Rika – le dije, levantando una mano cuando ella hizo gesto de defenderlo. – Ese tipo te dejó para huir con una mujer con casi mitad de su edad. Eso es un señal de los hombres que no saben quien son, que se sienten amenazados por la edad .Un hombre inseguro.

- ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y debo suponer que tú nunca te sentiste inseguro?

- Ya sabes que no. Por supuesto que me sentí inseguro, pero nunca he engañado una mujer para me sentir más hombre.

No podía entender como su gatita se había enamorado de un músculos como aquel. Había conocido montones de Henrys al largo de los años. Su medida de cuello era más elevada de que el suyo coeficiente intelectual. La clase de tipos que hasta los suyos veinte años habían disfrutado burlándose de su carencia de músculos y de su abundancia intelectual.

Personalmente, Ryo otras formas de demonstrar su fuerza antes que triturar el cráneo de otro en algún tipo de evento, el que le demostraba el cuanto Rika si había alejado de su autentica forma de ser. Una forma de ser que estaba dispuesto a ayudarla a recuperar.

- Volvamos a nuestra estrategia – dije. – El objetivo es lograr que las personas dejen de llamarte la "pobre Rika". De acuerdo.

Rika asintió.

- De acuerdo.

- Bien.

- ¿Y que planos tienes?

- ¿Hace cuanto es que la valiente Rika pensó tanto en las cosas antes de dar el salto? – la desafió.

- Desde que su prometido la dejó.

'Mucho antes de eso', pensó Ryo.

- ¿Y con él no pensaste antes de dar el salto?

'Sí, había pensado, y mucho. Pero no le sirvió de nada. El peor de todo es que , a pesar de eso, no había dejado de amar Henry, aún que el facto de esa expresión de pena en sus ojos, en la biblioteca, la tuviese convencido de que no estaba dispuesta a volver a ver esa expresión en nadie.

- Tú ganas.

- Entonces, ¿socios?

Rika asintió y los dos dieron las manos de esa forma especial que habían usado en pequeños.

- Amigos…

- … por siempre.

* * *

**Sí, ya lo sé, normalmente es al revés, Henry es el más inteligente y Ryo el que tiene más músculos, pero lo dejemos así, vale? Además que Ryo creció y ya tiene músculos por eso no está tan mal.**

**Bueno me dejen saber el que piensan y intentaré actualizar el más pronto posible.**


	5. ¿Porque has vuelto?

Lo siento haber tardado tanto, pero antes tarde que nunca, aquí tienen otro capítulo que espero que os siga gustando.

Capítulo 5: ¿Porque has vuelto?

* * *

Rika despertó en el domingo de mañana con el ruido de piedras en el vidrio de su ventana y, con un gemido de protesto, metió la cabeza debajo de la almohada. No había logrado adormecer hasta casi tres de la madrugada, con la idea de pasar todo el día durmiendo, fingiendo que aquel día no existía, visto que aquel habría sido el día de su boda.

La lluvia de piedras continuó, aún que por el ruido que hacían, ya deberían ser del tamaño de una bola de béisbol . Sería mejor que se levantase y echase un vistazo por la ventana..

¿Desde hace cuando es que el granizo venía acompañado por el sol? Apartó las cortinas y miró por el vidrio. El cielo estaba azul y , al mirar abajo, ha visto Ryo en su jardín de tras, cogiendo otra mano de piedras del suelo. En aquella posición el que más se veía de él era su trasero, en unos vaqueros que le quedaban como un guante. La camiseta era azul, estaba demasiado guapo para poder ser descrito por palabras.

Abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza.

- ¿Que estás haciendo?

- Llamar tu atención.

- ¿Para qué?

- Déjame entrar y te lo digo.

- No estoy de humor para tener compañía.

- Yo no soy compañía. ¿Sabes? Me pareció que he visto Lisa hace un momento paseando su perro por esta calle. Si no quieres que nos oiga, será mejor que me dejes entrar.

Murmurando algo entre dientes, vistió el robe y bajó por las escaleras corriendo. Ryo la esperaba en el porche de tras.

- Te he traído algo – dije, y levantó al alto una bolsa de la pastelería Matsuki, de la cual sacó una taza de papel con café y unos croissant.

- Voy quedar gorda – protestó.

- Bueno si no los quieres…

Rika le golpeó la mano.

- Nunca pienses interponerte entre una mujer y su desayuno – le advirtió. – Gracias por traerlo.

- Pensé que te haría bien comer algo. Vamos tener un día muy atareado.

- ¿Ah, sí?

- Sí, de manera que vístete que vamos a empezar.

- ¿Empezar el qué?

- A poner nuestro plano en andamiento.

- Hoy no, Ryo.

- Claro que sí, hoy.

- No estoy de humor.

- Pooobre Rika – burló y, tal como el previsto, los ojos de Rika lanzaran fuego. – Así está mejor – dije. – Y aún que estés muy bien con esa camisa, no me parece que sea el más apropiado para pasar un día en el lago. Viste una cosa digamos… pequeña. ¿Tienes uno de esos tops ajustados? O mejor, la parte de arriba de un bikini.

- ¿Desde hace cuando es que tú eres asesor de imagen, Ryo?

- Desde que accedí a ayudarte.

- No fue idea mía que me ayudases – le recordó.

- Vale. Es una idea demasiado buena para haber venido de ti – contestó él.

- Tengo muchas y muy buenas ideas, aunque aceptar esta es posible que no haya sido una de las mejores.

- Demasiado tarde para volver atrás – contestó. – Hoy será un día de muy calor, de manera que, cuanto menos ropa llevares, mejor.

Rika lo miró, y solo entonces reparó que tenía un golpe pequeño en forma de media luna junto del ojo izquierdo y que le daba un aire rebelde.

- ¿Que has hecho ahí? – le preguntó, y se acercó para ver mejor.

- ¿Creerías si te dijese que me confronté en un duelo para defender tu honra?

Rika lo miró con escepticismo.

- Vale. Choqué contra un árbol. Bueno, no exactamente. Estaba corriendo por la parte sur del lago, en el bosque, y no he visto el ramo si no cuando este me golpeó en la cara.

- Pues tuviste mucha suerte por no te tener sacado un ojo – regañó, y le hizo girar la cara para que el sol le iluminase la parte izquierda del rostro. – Tienes de tener más cuidado por donde andas. Siempre fuiste tan ciego como un murciélago. Por cierto, que pasó con tus gafas.

- Los cambié por lentes de contacto.

*(Él usa lentes, pero transparentes y no de color, si recordaren el tercer capitulo verán que ella se acordaba de sus ojos - cuando usaba gafas – cuando niño)*

- Entonces habría sido mucho más peligroso que tuvieses sido golpeado en el ojo. Tienes que tener más cuidado cuando corres.

Ryo le agarró la mano con que ella sostenía su barbilla y la colocó en el rostro.

- Sí, señora.

Rika no pudo resistir a tentación de dejar huir sus dedos primero por su rostro, después por su golpe cerca del ojo, hasta llegar a mandíbula.

Sus ojos se encontraran y la mirada de Ryo era la misma que tuvo cuando habían celado el trato dando la mano. La fuerza de la pasión era poderosa por su intensidad.

'¿Donde me estoy metiendo?' se preguntó, y apartó los ojos del magnetismo de su mirada. 'Es Henry quién yo amo. Ryo solo es un amigo que me está ayudando en una situación difícil. Debo tener interpretado mal su expresión.' La falta de sueno había perturbado su pensamiento y, con una rápida disculpa, subió las escaleras para cambiar de ropa.

- Ajustado, no te olvides – le dije desde bajo.

Por el tono de su voz, estaba claro que no creía que ella fuese seguir sus instrucciones. Pues muy bien: estaba decidida en demostrar a Ryo Akiyama y al los demás de Shinjucku que no la conocían tan bien como pensaban.

Los vaqueros cortos estaban entre el decente y el indecente, al paso que de arriba de su bikini realzaba el mejor de sus atributos. Para completar, añadió una blusa de algodón casi transparente que no ocultaba nada de la piel que iba debajo. El efecto era más tentador que si solo tuviese llevado el bikini. Había pedido aquella blusa junto con su ropa interior, y ahora iba usarlo de como instrumento de guerra.

Y funcionaba. Ryo quedó boquiabierto al verla bajar. Para ser exacto, estuvo a puntos de engasgarse con el que ella había dejado del croissant y que él estaba terminando.

Rika se acercó y le golpeó la espalda.

- ¿Te parece bastante ajustado? – le preguntó con voz inocente.

- Si lo ajustares más tendré un infarto – dije casi sin voz.

- Y no queríamos que eso pasara precisamente ahora, ¿verdad?

- Es una blusa preciosa.

- Yo también creo que sí.

- Eso no es normal en el vestuario de la "pobre Rika".

- No señor.

- Ese Henry es un imbécil – dije.

Rika tuvo que pestañear varias veces para apartar las lagrimas.

- Gracias – susurró. – Eres un amigo de verdad.

- Sí – murmuró Ryo y la siguió para fuera de casa. – Ese soy yo. Un amigo de verdad.

* * *

- ¿Me estás oyendo? – preguntó Ryo a Rika, que estaba acostada sobre una manta que habían

extendido cerca del lago.

- Mmm.

- Voy leerte unos cuantos ejercicios de este libro. Me parece que el capitulo que se podría adaptar en esta situación es "Como lograr el hombre que quieres. La atracción corporal."

- Estás bromeando.

- No. Lee tú misma – dije, y le puso el libro en la nariz. Las gafas de sol que llevaba no le dejaban ver su cara, pero pudo darse cuenta que fruncía el cejo. – Tienes certeza que pusiste bastante crema?

- Sí. Deja de preocuparte.

- Me sentiría mejor si te lo tuviese puesto yo. No tengo certeza si estás viendo el que haces.

- Veo perfectamente – le aseguró.

- Entonces deberías ponerme un poco a mí, pues me parece que me estoy quemando – murmuró, mirándola. Había sacado la blusa y, aún que siguiese con los vaqueros, solo servían hacer que él se preguntara si llevaría la parte de bajo de aquel bikini.

- Ni hace quince minutos que te puse crema, Ryo. No es posible que necesites de más.

Rika sabía el efecto que hacía en ella, acariciándolo con la crema. Su corazón aún no había recuperado el ritmo normal.

- ¿No tienes calor acostada ahí al sol?

- Mmm – murmuró.

- Nos podríamos sentar en el muelle para apañar el fresco del lago y poner los pies en el agua.

- Estoy demasiado confortable para moverme.

Ryo murmuró cualquier cosa que ella no pudo oír.

- ¿Que has dicho?

- He dicho que, como dice este libro, demonstrar confianza en ti misma hará crecer la imagen que los demás tengan de ti – y añadió para si el comentario de que ciertas partes de su cuerpo ya habían crecido de una manera casi dolorosa, debido a la forma de vestir de ella. – También habla de pechos.

Y sus ojos pararan en sus pechos, y se preguntó que es que diría si supiera que moría de voluntad de la tener en sus brazos, de recorrer cada curva con sus labios para ver si sabían tan dulces como parecían, de tocar sus pechos con las manos y llevarlos a la boca al mismo tiempo que…

- No sigas – le pidió.

Ryo tuvo que toser antes de continuar.

- Eh… dice que el pecho del hombre está en dura competición con sus hombros en el momento de abrazar, en la opinión de las mujeres.

Rika lo miró por tras de sus gafas y no tuvo otra alternativa que estar de acuerdo. Ryo había tirado la camiseta y solo llevaba sus vaqueros. Por supuesto, era un crimen tapar un pecho como aquel, y por supuesto que ella no era la única mujer en Shinjucku con esa opinión. Pero sí era la única que podría ver y saber más alguna cosa del hombre. Tenía un tipo de honra muy rara, parecida de la que tenían los caballeros de antiguamente. Una honra que lo llevaría a caminar entre fuego por alguien que amase.

Ryo no era un hombre a quién fuese fácil amar. No se abría fácilmente, al revés de Henry, que tenía gran facilidad para hablar con toda la gente y que era capaz de hacer con que un extraño se sintiese como si lo conociera hace muchos años. Pero con Ryo, esa proximidad sería aún más valiosa por su rareza. La mujer que lo amase tendría acceso a una parte a la cual nadie más podría llegar.

'Pero esa mujer no soy yo. No puedo ser. No necesito más complicaciones en mi vida. ¿Como es que puedo sentir alguna cosa por Ryo cuando solo hace diez días estaba comprometida con Henry? Deberíamos habernos casado en este mismo día y aún sigo amándolo. ¿O no? Por supuesto que sí. Nunca he sido del tipo de persona que cambiaba sus sentimientos de la noche para el día.'

- Aquí dice que las mujeres prefieren los hombres con un pecho musculoso – Ryo frunció el cejo al recordar Henry. – También dice que no se debe fiar de ellos – inventó. – que los delgaducho son los mejores.

- No conozco ningún hombre delgaducho.

- Me conoces a mí.

- Tú eres alto y delgado, no delgaducho. Ya no. Pero bueno tú ya sabes eso. Por supuesto que ya te lo dijeron muchas mujeres.

- No me importa otras mujeres. Me importas tú.

- Ya sé que te importo – contestó y, incorporándose, puso las gafas en el alto de la cabeza. – Y te agradezco tu amistad, de verdad. Quién habría pensado, que después de todos estos años, aparecerías con tu caballo blanco para me salvares.

- He venido en un Volvo blanco. Y no soy el tipo de cabalero de armadura blanca.

- Sí, eres.

- No sabía que tenías problemas cuando he venido. Yo solo quería tener un tiempo para pensar.

- Y ahora estás bloqueado conmigo. No es justo que te este robando tanto tiempo cuando viniste para acá con otros problemas.

Rika se puso de pie como se quisiese irse, pero Ryo la tomó del brazo para que se volviese a sentar.

- He venido acá para pensar en el futuro, y gustaría de hablar contigo de eso.

- Me alegro.

- Ya sabes que soy arquitecto. En Kashiwa. Trabajo en una de las empresas más importantes de arquitectura. El que no sabes es que ya no disfruto de mi trabajo.

- ¿Porque no?

- Es difícil de explicar. He sido un loco por mi trabajo durante mucho tiempo – tomó la mano con la cual Rika había estado arrancando, con cierto nerviosismo, la relva de su alrededor y extendió sus dedos sobre la rodilla. – Saqué este mes de vacaciones porque hace años que no tenía ningún tiempo libre. Los días se iban acumulando y los del departamento de personal no querían que acumulase más.

- Y que es que te hizo volver aquí? Podrías ter ido a cualquier otro lugar.

Con la mirada perdida en el lago, continuó jugando con sus dedos antes de contestar.

- Pasé los días más felices de mi vida aquí contigo.

- Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

- Tengo buena memoria.

- Y yo también – el rozar de sus dedos estaba despertando en ella cualquier cosa que demoraría mucho tiempo a olvidar, pero no podía apartar su mano. Y no quería. Se sentía demasiado bien formando aquella unión con él. – Dime porque es que no eres feliz con tu trabajo en Kashiwa.

- Porque ya no estoy haciendo las cosas que me hicieran desear ser arquitecto. Quedo todo el tiempo dibujando centros comerciales y despachos. Destrozando más y más tierra fértil de cultivo para sepultar debajo del cimiento. ¿Sabías que cada año se pierde en este país unos dos millones de acres de tierras de cultivo por el desenvolvimiento? Eso supone cinco mil acres al día. Me siento avergonzado de haber estado a contribuir para ese problema, en lugar de hacer alguna cosa para ayudar a solucionarlo. Y todos esos edificios antiguos que derribamos… es mejor no hablar del tema.

- Dices que no estás haciendo las cosas que te desearan ser arquitecto. ¿Y que cosas son esas?

- Pues la idea de criar alguna cosa, de ver que alguna cosa que si inicia en tu imaginación gaña vida después. Avaluar la simples belleza horizontal de las líneas de una pradería. O reconstruir unas de esas casas-castillo. Apreciar la diversidad del dibujo. He vivido mucho bien durante estos diez últimos años, pero ahora creo que llegue a la crisis de la mitad de la vida.

- Eres un poco joven para eso, pienso yo – comentó con una sonrisa. – Creo que estás apreciando el que quieres de la vida, y para eso es necesario coraje.

- Es fácil tener coraje cuando tienes un lugar donde estar a salvo. Tengo dinero popado. Si debieras hubiese tenido coraje, había dejado todo en la primera vez que no me sentí satisfecho y había tentado empezar por mi mismo.

- Dejar una cosa segura por otra que no sabes como puede funcionar requiere mucha coraje, tanto se decides hacerlo como si no.

Ryo se volteo para mirarla.

- ¿Como es que llegaste a ser tan lista?

- He conocido una vez un chico de ocho años que me enseñó mucho sobre coraje y fuerza interior.

- Fuiste tú la que siempre me defendió, y no yo.

- Si no recuerdo mal, tú siempre estabas conmigo cuando llegaba llorando por algo que habían dicho de mi padre – dije ella.

- Y después de lo haberes dejado con un ojo negro con ese tu gancho derecho. Pero nunca me contaste el que es que te había hecho desmoronar.

- Fue en ese mismo verano cuando mi padre se fue y surgió un escándalo tan grande en la ciudad. Huyó con la secretaria de los correos, dejando su familia. Toda la gente hablo de eso. Y aún ahora siguen hablando de eso. Sobretodo ahora, que su hija tiene otro escándalo con que enfrentarse.

- Un escándalo que no provocaste.

Rika sintió de repente un escalofrío y, liberando su mano cerró la blusa.

- No quiero hablar de eso ahora.

- Vale. ¿Que te parece si fuéramos pasear de barco por el lago?

- ¿Quién es que tiene un barco?

- Yo. Venía con el alquiler de la casa.

Quince minutos más tarde, estaban en el lago. Era fácil imaginar que no estaban en Shinjucku.

Ryo seguía sin camisa y sus músculos se contraían al ritmo de los remos. El pelo brillaba con el sol.

- Tengo que cortarlo – dije él al notar su atención.

Como tenía las manos ocupadas, no podía apartar una meja de cabello que le caía sobre los ojos, de manera que Rika se acercó para apartarla suavemente. No podía ser un buen señal que disfrutase tanto el tocarle y de repente, el sonar de un trueno pareció algo del destino, que la hizo dar un salto.

Se acercaba una tempestad, de un color negro azulado que daba miedo.

Ryo hizo girar el barco rápidamente y se encaminaran para tierra. Un lago no era un lugar seguro durante una tempestad.

El cielo pareció abrirse cuando aún les quedaba unos cuatrocientos metros para llegar a tierra y, cuando quisieran terminar de atar el barco, los dos estaban encharcados hasta los huesos y temblando, porque la temperatura debía ter bajado unos tres o cuatro grados en un momento.

Ryo le dio la mano y los dos correrán para la cabaña y, una vez dentro, Ryo encendió el interruptor de la luz, pero no pasó nada.

- Debe terse ido la luz.

- Costumbra pasar con tor… tormentas tan malas como e… esta – comentó Rika, temblando.

- Estás encharcada.

- Tú también.

- Tira esa ropa y toma una ducha caliente. Yo voy encender el fuego. ¿Tienes alguna cosa que vestir?

Ella asintió, enseñando para la bolsa que habían dejado en la cabaña antes de salieren.

- Pero necesitaré una camisa.

- Vale. Ahora te trago una – dije ya del baño, donde abrió la tornera de agua caliente. – Date prisa si no quieres quedar sin agua.

Un minuto después, estaba debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Se apresuró en terminar. Debía dejar agua suficiente para Ryo.

Casi no había cerrado la tornera cuando oyó que la puerta se volvía a abrir.

- Te he traído una camisa. Te la dejo empañada en la puerta.

Cuando oyó la puerta cerrarse de nuevo, salió de la bañera. Le había dejado su bolsa junto con la camisa. Llevaba una falda, para el caso de decidieren parar en algún sitio para comer, y una camisola de seda roja que tendría quedado muy bien debajo de la blusa, si estuviera seca, de manera que optó por vestir solo la camisola.

Como el bikini estaba mojado, decidió no lo vestir hasta estar un poco más seco. La camisa que le había llevado era de algodón blanco y le quedaba muy grande, de manera que dobló las manga muchas veces y la ató en la cintura. Le había dejado un par de calcetines blancas de deporte, y las calzó.

Al mirarse en el espejo, pensó que parecía amante de un pirata, con aquella falda larga y la camisa de hombre.

Al salir del baño, vio que Ryo había encendido la chimenea de piedra que ocupaba gran parte de una de las paredes. Había dispuesto unas cuantas almohadas de colores en el suelo, ante la chimenea, y vestido unos vaqueros secos y una camisa blanca.

- Seguimos sin luz – le dije.

- Tienes un radio de pilas? – le preguntó mientras sacaba la toalla del cabello. – Estaría bien ligarlo para oír se dan algún aviso.

- Buena idea.

Ligó el anticuado radio que tenía sobre el refrigerador.

Encontraran información sobre el tiempo en una de las emisoras de música de los años sesenta y setenta.

- La zona va recibir visitas de varias tempestades – decía el locutor, - pero no recibimos ninguna advertencia especial. Sigan sincronizando y ya os mantendremos informados. Mientras tanto, aquí tienen una música de Maite Perroni, "Que Te Hace Falta". (si alguien tiene otra idea que me diga por favor)

La música pop salió del pequeño radio y, sonriendo, Ryo subió el volumen y extendió el brazo para ella, invitándola.

No era una canción que se bailase abrazado, y como los dos llevaban calcetines, sus movimientos eran mucho más fáciles sobre la resbaladiza superficie de madera.

Ryo se movía con la misma manera masculina con que caminaba. no era excesivo en sus movimientos y, por otro lado, no necesitaba serlo, y Rika fue bailando a su alrededor, con la falda enroscándose en sus piernas. Nunca se había sentido tan libre.

Bailaran ante el fuego, esa y aún más cuatro canciones hasta que se dejaran caer sobre las almohadas, riendo.

Pero la risa de Rika se interrumpió de repente cuando vio el deseo brillar en los ojos de Ryo. Él la estaba amándola, acariciándola con los ojos, y después lo hizo con sus labios, no exigentes.

Pero el control deprisa desapareció y, sobre las almohadas, se sintió invadir por la emoción. El latido de la pasión circulaba por sus venas, perturbando sus pensamientos y dirigiendo sus acciones.

Aquel primer beso había dado lugar a otro dos veces más hambriento, dos veces más feroz, y le acarició el rostro como si quisiese memorizar cada plano de su cara. El cuerpo de Ryo, como el suyo, expelía más calor que la chimenea. Sus manos, escondidas debajo de su camisa, la derretían con su ternura y la seducían con su creatividad.

El primer toque en sus senos la dejo sin respiración, sabia como hacer magia con aquellos dedos. Mientras, fue desabrochando los botones de la camisa y, sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, la sacó. El fuego de la hoguera se reflejaba en sus ojos azules cuando, por fin, contempló su cuerpo.

Rika casi no podía respirar por la excitación y cuando, muy lentamente, Ryo cubrió uno de sus senos con la boca, el que restaba del control desapareció completamente. Quería… no, necesitaba más, y desenrolló sus dedos de su pelo para sacarle la camisa, y sus pieles se rozaran sin ninguna interferencia.

Ryo se acostó sobre ella y sus curvas encajaran perfectamente. Rika podía sentir el latido de su corazón mientras la besaba, primero los labios, después el rostro, el cuelo, las orejas, para volver a su boca y empezar de nuevo.

Cuando sintió que su mano deslizaba debajo de la falda, Rika no pudo creer que bien se sentía y el que él era capaz de hacer con las manos. Quedó perdida en el momento que su mano subió más allá de la rodilla, al largo de sus muslos.

Fue en ese momento que Ryo se enteró que no llevaba ropa interior, y no pudo resistir a acariciar su clítoris. De repente, Rika se incorporó y recuperó el sentido con tanta velocidad como si le tuviesen lanzado un balde de agua fría, y retrocedió como un animal asustado.

Tentó hablar, pero no logró hacer con que saliese de su garganta una única palabra, de manera que cogió rápidamente la camisa blanca y, un segundo después, salió de casa corriendo.

Ryo la siguió para fuera, refunfuñando cualquier cosa, pero ya había salido del jardín y imaginó que no gustaría que la siguiese. La lluvia había dejado de caer y ella se había arreglado para calzar las sandalias al salir y coger su bolsa.

Pero al volver a la sala, reparó en una cosa que ella había olvidado. Y supe que debía hacer. Porque también conocía Rika y sabía que tentaría negar el que había pasado entre ellos, pero no estaba dispuesto a permitirlo.

Porque nunca había compartido con una mujer el que los dos acababan de compartir. Nunca se había sentido así y no estaba dispuesto a olvidar.

De manera que, en la martes, poco antes de la hora de cerrar, se presentó en la biblioteca con la camisola roja de Rika en la mano.

- Rika, dejaste esto en mi casa en la noche de ayer…

* * *

Me dejen saber que piensan, y se os gusta o no.  
Gracias a todos los que siguen leyendo y a los que me dan apoyo con sus comentarios. Muchas gracias! ;)


	6. Todo salió al revés

**Vos dejo con más un capitulo que espero que sigan gustando. Besos a todos.**

* * *

Capitulo 6: Todo salió al revés.

Rika quedó paralizada y cerró los ojos. Aquello no le podía estar pasando. Debía estar soñando. Un mal sueño. Una pesadilla.

Pero abrió los ojos al escuchar la risa nerviosa de Lisa y Ryo seguía allí, con su camisola roja bailando en su dedo indicador, y la arrebató antes de se dar cuenta de que debería tener negado cualquiera relación con aquella evidencia.

- Estaba lloviendo – balbuceó. – Me mojé. La tormenta de ayer… te acuerdas, ¿no es verdad, Lisa?

Lisa estaba demasiado sorprendida para hablar y se limitó a asentir.

- Tuve que vestir ropa seca en casa de Ryo y dejé esto olvidado – añadió apresuradamente.

- Ante la chimenea – añadió Ryo.

Rika lo miró de una forma asesina antes de voltearse de nuevo para Lisa.

- Tenía frio. Te acuerdas que la temperatura bajó mucho después de la tormenta, ¿verdad?

- La encontré colgada en el quinqué – confidenció Ryo al oído de Lisa. – Y si me acuerdo la temperatura subió bastantes grados después de aquella tormenta.

Su sonrisa decía cosas que hicieran Rika sonrojarse.

- La biblioteca cierra en dos minutos. – dije entre dientes.

- ¿Que se está pasando aquí? – preguntó Henry al entrar.

- Nada – dije Rika, que estuvo casi a caer desmayada en el otro lado del balcón. – La biblioteca ya está cerrada.

- Solo he venido devolver una cosa a Rika – explicó Ryo.

- Una preciosa pieza de ropa interior – añadió Lisa.

- ¿Y que diablos hacías tú con la ropa interior de Rika? – preguntó Henry con el rostro casi tan rojo como la camisola.

- Supongo que deberás imaginar – replicó Ryo. – Te veo más tarde, Rika – dije con una sonrisa íntima, y desapareció.

- La biblioteca está cerrada – dije Rika, que ahora tenía que enfrentarse con Henry y Lisa.

- Por supuesto – dije ella, y salió con una velocidad que Rika no le había visto en años.

- Vas contarme que se está pasando ¿o no? – preguntó Henry.

- ¡La biblioteca está cerrada! – gritó a alguien que acababa de abrir la puerta.

- No me importa. – contestó Suzie. – Acabo de encontrarme con Lina e iba diciendo cualquier cosa sobre una camisola roja de Rika colgada en el quinqué de Ryo Akiyama. ¡Esa mujer perdió el juicio! Nunca escuche historia más ridícula, y fue precisamente eso que le he dijo. ¡Como si la buena Rika fuese llevar ropa interior roja! Es demasiado… sensible. La pobre ya tiene bastante sin esa clase de historias a circularen por la ciudad.

- Estoy de acuerdo. Precisamente por eso estoy tentando descubrir que está pasando – dije Henry.

Rika no dije una palabra. Sabía que, si lo hiciese, se pondría en un buen problema. Estaba furiosa con Ryo y Suzie había lanzado más leña al fuego con eso de que ella era incapaz de llevar ropa interior sexy.

- La biblioteca está cerrada – repitió, y con la llave en la mano cercó Henry y Suzie que no tuvieran otro remedio que caminar para la puerta.

- No pienso ir a ningún lado hasta descubrir que pasó – declaró Suzie.

- ¿Qué pasó? Yo te digo que pasó: he decidido dar un buen uso a mi ajuar– espetó.

- ¡Dios! – exclamó Suzie. – ¿Con Ryo Akiyama? Rika, ¿como pudiste hacer eso? Vamos terminar en la lista de los "Más buscados del Japón".

- ¿Por haber dejado una camisola en casa de Ryo? No creo.

- Ese hombre no es quién dice ser.

- ¿De que estás hablando? – preguntó Henry.

- Nada importante. Es que tiene una imaginación muy viva.

- ¿Y Akiyama? ¿También tiene una imaginación muy viva? ¿Era mentira el que él dijo que pasó en la cabaña?

- Ahora no puedo hablar de eso, Henry – dije, empurrando-o para fuera. – La biblioteca está cerrada.

- No terminé de hablar contigo – gritó, ya de la calle y con la puerta cerrada.

- Más tarde, Henry – le contestó, y suspiró aliviada cuando lo vio apartarse.

No podía enfrentarse con Henry porque primero tendría que hacerlo con Ryo, el hombre que decía estar de su lado, el hombre que tenía ganas de matar.

- Voy matarlo – murmuró mientras desligaba las luces y salía por la puerta de las traseras con la camisola en la mano.

Llegó a la cabaña de Ryo en un tiempo record y lo encontró sentado en el porche en una de las sillas, con los pies descalzos apoyados en el balcón, esperándola con una lata de cerveza en la mano.

Rika subió las escaleras y con un golpe le hizo bajar los pies.

- ¿Como es que me pudiste hacer esto? ¡En toda mi vida nunca me he sentido tan humillada! ¡Se supone que querías ayudarme, y la única cosa que hiciste fue estropear todo!

- Vamos, Rika. Estás exagerando – le contestó con gran calma y sonriendo.

- ¡No estoy exagerando! ¡Por que diablos tuviste que hacer eso ante de Henry!

- Estaba intentando ponerlo celoso, y funcionó. ¿Has visto la expresión de su rostro?

- Por supuesto que la he visto. Estaba furioso conmigo. ¡No arreglaremos las cosas nunca! Discutimos y lo tuve que poner fuera de la biblioteca.

- ¿Intentó hacerte daño? – le preguntó, poniéndose de pie en un salto.

- No, por supuesto que no. Solo quería descubrir que se estaba pasando.

Ryo se tranquilizó.

- ¿Y que le has dicho?

- No le he podido decir nada. Estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con él.

- ¿Que se pasa, Rika? – la desafió. – ¿Temes que pueda verte tal como eres?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?

- Quiero decir que no deberías interpretar el papel de chica muy buena y tranquila cuando la verdad es que eres un torbellino y deberías sentirte orgullosa de eso.

- ¿Un torbellino como mi padre?

- Por supuesto que no. Tú no eres tu madre, ¡tú eres tú! Y deberías poder ser tu propia, sobretodo con la gente que dices amar. Mira Emerson lo ha dicho mejor: "es fácil vivir para los demás… yo los animo a vivieren para ellos mismos." Es eso que estoy haciendo, Rika. Animarte a vivir para ti misma.

- Yo ya vivo para mí misma. ¿Para quién iba vivir?

- Para Henry.

- Si así fuera, ¡habría quedado hablando con él, al revés de venir gritarte a ti!

- No quedaste porque no querías que él viese como eres de verdad.

- Ya te he dicho que me marché porque estaba demasiado enfadada para hablar con él.

- Inclusive si Henry quisiese hablar contigo para convencerte a regresares para él.

-Dudo.

- Pues yo no. ¿Que le dirías si te dijese que quería volver? ¿Aceptarías ese bastardo?

Su actitud le dolió.

- Yo lo amo, y por supuesto que lo quiero tener de nuevo a mi lado – contestó, obstinada.

- Tiene cuidado con el que deseas – refunfuñó. – Puede que lo logres.

- Ese era precisamente el objetivo de nuestro plan, ¿Te acuerdas? Recuperar Henry.

- Eso antes de que hubiéramos estado ayer por la noche a puntos de hacer el amor. ¿O ya te has olvidado como fue? Pues yo no, por supuesto. Recuerdo cada momento, cada caricia, cada beso. Debería refrescarte la memoria – dije, y sin más, la tomó en sus brazos.

No hubo preliminares en aquel beso que suavizase su ira. Pero hubo deseo y honestidad y devoró su boca con una pasión sin disfraz. Fue un beso en su manera más concentrada: apasionado, directo y irresistible.

Los ojos de Ryo Brillaran con emoción.

- Si amas ese imbécil de Henry, ¡me parece muy bien! Me aseguraré que lo logras.

Rika se dio media vuelta y, sin palabras, subió al coche y se marchó.

Ryo se dejó caer de nuevo en la silla. Quería que Rika enseñase su verdadera personalidad, que exprimiese sus emociones al revés de callarlas y, al intentar conseguirlo, había abierto la caja de pandora. Porque la quería para sí. Quería ser más que su amigo.

Pero ella había dejado muy claro que amaba Henry y eso le dolía en el más profundo de su alma. El que le hacia recordar porque se había mantenido lejos de toda la gente durante mucho tiempo: porque sentir terminaba siempre por ser doloroso. Y no servía de nada. No cambiaba las cosas.

Además, la verdad es que él no era precisamente un dulce para ella. Él era un hombre con un poco de dinero en el banco, pero sin amor en su vida. Un hombre que ni siquiera tiene la certeza de ser capaz de amar alguien, un hombre que había renunciado el intento de desarrollar sus sentimientos.

Estaba dividido entre quererla para sí y querer que fuese feliz… aún que en esa segunda posibilidad tuviese que entrar Henry. La idea lo ponía enfermo, pero no tenía otra opción, y Rika merecía ser feliz.

* * *

Rika estaba aniñada en el sofá, en su pose preferida para pensar, con el aire acondicionado direccionado a su cara. Aún así, no conseguía refrescarse. Le ardía la cara al recordar el beso de Ryo. Él tenía razón. Su reacción ante aquel beso y ante el abrazo de la noche de ayer no era el de una mujer enamorada de otro hombre. ¡Pero si se había derretido prácticamente en sus brazos!

¿Que era el que el estaba pasando? Estaba muy confusa, tanto que ni siquiera podía atribuir su reacción ante Ryo a un descontrol hormonal. Había mucho más y era precisamente eso que le asustaba. No era solo la atracción física.

Rennda subió de un salto para el brazo de la silla de brazos y de ahí bajó hasta las piernas de Rika, que estaba tan distraída pensando en Ryo que se había olvidado de todo que Alice venía aquella noche para ver una peli y comer una pizza, hasta que oyó golpearen la puerta.

- Pareces sorprendida de verme – comentó Alice. – ¿Pasa algo?

- No. Sí. Bueno, entra.

- He traído dos pelis. ¿Te parece bien?

- Sí – contestó Rika pensando en otra cosa.

- Y combiné un poco más tarde con Tom Cruise para que él pase aquí.

- Muy bien.

Alice suspiró.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Henry de nuevo?

- Es complicado.

- Tu vida siempre lo fue – dije Alice.

- Sí parece que sí – admitió. – Y yo no quiero que sea así. Quiero que sea simple.

- Tú no eres simples, pero complicada. Te aburrirías con una cosa simple.

- Pues es una idea que, en este momento, me resulta perfecta. Creo que el de la boda cancelada me afectó el cerebro.

- ¿Sabes? He leído que le deberías decir que estás a pasar por un reajuste sentimental.

- Me parece que estoy a pasar por un montón de reajustes – murmuró.

- ¿Un montón? ¿De que estamos hablando?

- De Ryo.

- Ah.

- ¿Que quieres decir con "ah"?

- Nada. Solo lo hemos visto muchas veces por la droguería y no hay muchos hombres como él en Shinjucku.

- ¿Qué clase de hombres?

- Complicado – contestó con una sonrisa. – Venga, cuéntame todo sobre Ryo y tú.

- Ya sabes que éramos amigos de pequeños.

Alice asintió.

- También que te llevó la camisola roja a la biblioteca. Lina pasó por la droguería esta tarde y dijo que la camisola roja estaba colgada en el quinqué.

- Sigo sin conseguir creer que haya tenido el coraje de hacerlo. Si pudiese, ¡lo tendría muerto!

- ¿Y como es que tu camisola terminó en la pose de Ryo?

- ¿Te acuerdas de la tormenta de domingo? Pues estábamos en el lago cuando empezó a llover, de manera que nos mojamos. Coloqué ropa seca en su casa.

- Pues parece una cosa muy inocente.

Rika parecía sentirse culpada.

- Hay más, ¿no? – Alice asintió. – Venga, Rika. Cuéntame los detalles.

- Me besó. Ante la chimenea.

- ¿Y?

- Y una cosa llevó a otra… y fue increíble.

- Quieres decir que los dos...

- No, no llegamos a hacer el amor, pero estuvimos muy cerca. Demasiado cerca, Alice. ¡Se supone que iba a casar con Henry y he estado a puntos de hacerlo con Ryo!

- Podría ser peor – contestó con una sonrisa.

- Estoy hablando en serio.

- Yo también. Entonces, estás empezando a sentir algo por Ryo. ¿Tienes la certeza de que no es solo debido al facto de Henry te haber dejado?

- En este momento no tengo certeza de nada.

- ¿Y Ryo? ¿Qué siente él por ti?

- Yo que sé. Está intentando ayudarme a superar una situación difícil. Inventamos este plan para que la gente deje de tener pena de mí, para dejaren de pensar en mi como "pobre Rika".

- Pues lo lograste. Ahora es Rika, la salvaje.

- No necesito de más escándalos unidos a mi nombre, gracias.

- Era una broma. Ya sabes que la gente te respecta en esta ciudad. ¿Si no porque crees que la gente se admiró tanto por Henry haber hecho el que hizo?

- Porque él es una persona muy popular en Shinjucku.

- Y tú también.

- No lo sé.

- pues yo sí. De manera que Ryo solo está intentando ayudarte, solo quiere prestar su apoyo a una amiga. Pues la verdad es que sus sentimientos no me parecen estrictamente de amistad, Rika.

- ¿Y que es que puedo hacer?

- ¿Y como quieres que lo sepa?

- ¿Qué harías si estuvieras en mi lugar?

- No lo sé. No sé si podría volver a confiar en Henry después del que hizo.

Rika se dio cuenta que Alice daba a su voz un miedo interno que ella propia tuvo y que había intentado silenciar.

- Ryo cree que soy una gilipollas simplemente por considerar la posibilidad – admitió.

- El amor torna las personas tontas.

- Sí, pero no tengo certeza de amar Henry como lo amaba antes. Si así fuera, ¿podría estar sintiendo el que siento por Ryo?

- Es muy atrayente.

- Y mucho más que eso. Cuando estoy con él, me siento… - era difícil explicarlo en palabras – Hay muchas cosas. Puedo ser yo misma con él, ¿sabes? Puedo gritarle, Puedo reírme con él, y también puedo estar en silencio.

- No tengo dudas de que no has dicho ni una palabra ante la chimenea – bromeó.

Rika le golpeó el brazo.

- No hablaba de eso.

- Ya lo sé. Pero no me parece que posamos solucionar este problema en una noche y estoy muerta de hambre. ¿Cuando traen las pizzas?

- ¡No! Me he olvidado de pedirlas.

- Perfecto. ¡Eres una óptima anfitriona!

- Ya te compensaré.

- ¿Cómo?

- Esperaremos las pizzas mientras comemos helado de chocolate con galletas.

- ¡Vale!

Después del helado, de la pizza y de la peli, Alice secó las lágrimas mientras Rika retrocedía la cinta.

- Que beso – suspiró. – y la escena en que le dijo "te encontraré" – repitió, y volvió a suspirar. – ¿Donde es que hay un hombre cómo ese?

- En las pelis – contestó Rika.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que Ryo es parecido con él, el de la peli? No lleva el pelo tan largo, pero tiene un cuerpo parecido. Y por supuesto, aparenta tener personalidad propia, de no se dejar llevar, de ser esa clase de hombres que abren su propia camino. Tú conoces Ryo mejor que yo. ¿Acerté en la descripción?

- Bastante – contestó con suavidad.

- Rika… ¿que vas hacer?

Entonces fue Rika quién suspiró.

- No hago ni idea.

* * *

Henry la esperaba en la mañana siguiente cuando llegó a la biblioteca, y su expresión no era propiamente la de "bienvenida".

- Henry, no quiero tratar de asuntos personales en el trabajo.

- Te busqué ayer, pero Alice estuvo en tu casa hasta tarde. Además, creí que seria mejor que nos visemos en un sitio publico. Ya hay bastantes cotilleos sobre ti.

El tono crítico de su voz la puso de los nervios.

- No he sido yo quién anuló nuestro compromiso – le recordó mientras encendía las luces de la biblioteca. – Elegiste Rose, de manera que el que yo haga no es asunto tuyo.

- Por supuesto que es asunto mío. Eras mi novia y el que haces se refleje en mí.

Rika se volteó para mirarlo.

- ¡Vete al infierno, Henry! ¿Y el que haces no se refleje en mí? ¡Huir con Rose diez días antes de tu boda no es una clase de cosas que sean de buena impresión!

- No es propio de ti hablar así.

- ¿Y que sabes tú de mí?

- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? – parecía herido por el comentario. – Por supuesto que te conozco. Te conozco muy bien y hace años.

- Yo también creía que te conocía muy bien, Henry. Y el hombre que yo conocía nunca habría hecho el que tú hiciste.

Henry se movió inquieto.

- Ya te he dicho que lo siento que las cosas hayan salido así.

- Que lo sientes no es suficiente, Henry.

- ¿Que quieres de mí?

"Que las cosas vuelvan a ser el que eran", pensó. "Sin complicaciones. Simples. En las que una persona pueda fiarse".

"¿Pero hasta que punto es que puedo fiarme en él cuando me ha dejado casi en el altar? Inclusive, he pensado que podía fiarme de Ryo, y nunca había esperado que hiciese una cosa así."

- Mira, Rika, estoy muy confuso en este momento – confesó en voz baja. – Se pasaran muchas cosas, ¿sabes?

- Ya lo sé – suspiró.

- Lo siento haberme puesto cómo loco contigo. Con l asunto de Akiyama quiero decir. Es que, al imaginarte con él… no puedo ocultarte que siento cualquier cosa por ti.

- Ah, ¿sí?

- Por supuesto. No soy insensible, aún que la gente lo crea. Están todos de tu lado en este asunto, y seguramente tienen razón, pero no me parecí bien casarme contigo si sentía cualquier cosa por Rose.

Rika reparó que había dicho "sentía" y no "siento".

- Solo quiero que seas feliz, Rika – dije, y le acarició el rostro, y un instante después desapareció.

Rika sintió que las lágrimas le inundaban los ojos. Primero Ryo quería que fuera feliz y ahora Henry también quería que lo fuera. Y todo eso estaba muy bien, siempre que supiese el podía hacerla feliz.

Aquellas dudas la invadían precisamente cuando daba la impresión de estar haciendo progresos con Henry, empezaba a preguntarse si de verdad lo quería recuperar. ¿Cómo es posible que solamente tres semanas antes estuviese estado locamente apasionada por él? Y en cima ahora empezaba a sentir cualquier cosa por Ryo, una cosa que iba más allá de amistad. ¿Cómo es que se podía fiar de si?

- Que lio – murmuró en alta voz.

- Estoy de acuerdo – contestó Suzie. – Es increíble que la gente deje así los libros por la mesas. ¿Ya recibiste ese libro de criminología?

- No he tenido tiempo de inspeccionar el pedido de intercambio entre bibliotecas que recibí ayer por la noche. Espera un momento, que ya lo veo. – Rika abrió una caja y sacó una lista. – Sí, aquí está.

- ¡Fantástico! – Suzie cogió el libro así que Rika terminó con los papeles, y después de leer el índice apuntó el capítulo de "impresiones digitales". - ¡Perfecto! Gracias por lograrlo para mí – dije, casi de la puerta. – Te veo mañana.

- ¿No te has olvidado de algo? – le recordó. – No asignaste el papel.

- Es verdad. No sé donde tengo la cabeza Suzie volvió y le devolvió el libro para sacar el papel de la biblioteca la mala. – ¿Has visto Ryo hoy?

- No.

- Deberías tener cuidado con él, Rika. No es cómo los demás chicos de aquí. Tiene ideas raras.

"Y besa cómo el propio demonio".

- Escucha bien el que te voy decir: no saldrá nada bueno de su estadía en Shinjucku – proclamó Suzie antes de salir con el libro el las manos.

Rika recibió con gusto la hora de lectura que tenía programada para aquella tarde, porque sería imposible seguir dando vueltas a la situación teniendo que entretener quince niños entre los dos y los cinco años. Leerles en alta voz requería toda su atención.

Aquella era una de las partes favoritas de su trabajo: contemplar cómo los niños aprendían a descubrir la magia de los libros y de los cuentos que contenían. El grupo de niños estaba sentado a su alrededor y cundo por fin terminó el que el cuento que les estaba leyendo, tuvo la sensación de que aquel día de trabajo le había rendido mucho.

Además de la hora de lectura, había inspeccionado las fichas de la semana anterior y preparado el panfleto para la campaña anual para la biblioteca que se celebraría en el mes siguiente.

La verdad es que su trabajo había sido su salva-vidas durante momentos duros de su vida. Le proporcionaba una sensación de estructura, de estabilidad, y ahora más que nunca necesitaba esa estabilidad, porque su mundo había quedado al revés.

* * *

- Has sido muy amable en aceptar nuestra invitación para tomar un té – dije Jen a Ryo. Llevaba guantes blancos rendados que las damas de antes llevaban.

- Había una cosa que necesitaba decirme sobre Rika – le recordó, dado que la invitación había sido más un decreto real que otra cosa.

- Es cierto. Pasa y siéntate.

Ryo se sentó en un pequeño sofá que el recordaba el asiento utilitario que alquiló una vez. Ahora, cómo en ese momento tenía las rodillas bajo la barbilla.

- Suzie y tú pueden hablar mientras traigo el té.

Cuando Suzie lo miró, Ryo ni pestañeó. Estaba tramando algo, sin duda.

- ¿Qué es el que querían decir de Rika?

- Todo a su tiempo, mi querido amigo – dije con altivez. – Tienes demasiada prisa. Supongo que es una consecuencia de vivir en la ciudad. ¿En que ciudad has dicho que vivías?

- No lo he dicho.

- ¿Porque no? ¿Es que estás intentando ocultar alguna cosa?

Ryo se removió en el asiento tentando acomodarse. Estaba claro que aquella visita sería larga.

- Vivo en Chiba.

- Me alegro por ti. ¿Y a que te dedicas?

- Soy arquitecto.

- Arquitecto. Que interesante. Una vez he ido a Chicago y he visto uno trabajo de Frank Lloyd Wright. Mies van der Rohe proyectó la torre Sears en Chicago, ¿no es verdad?

- No – Ryo intentó reprimir la risa con aquella deliberada tentativa de confundirle provocó. – La torre Sears fue dibujada por la firma de arquitectos Skidmore, Owings and Merril.

- Ah. Pero por supuesto, tratándose de Chicago, es una cosa fácil de saber. ¿Y tus padres, a que se dedican?

- A bastante poco – contestó. – Están reformados.

- ¿Y antes de se reformaren? – presionó.

Ryo evitó tener que contestar con la llegada de Jen, y se levantó de su asiento para coger la bandeja.

- Gracias – murmuró Jen, antes de sentarse en una silla. – Déjala en la mesa. ¿Cómo quieres el té, Ryo? ¿Con leche o con limón?

- Con leche.

- ¿Azúcar? – le preguntó, acercándole la taza de azúcar.

Ryo tomó dos colleres de azúcar. Aquella taza tan pequeña parecía perdida en sus manos. Al beber se quemó.

- ¡Oh! Está demasiado caliente. Debería haberte avisado – se disculpó Jen.

- Dame – le ordenó Suzie, sacándole el plato y la taza del té y dándole un vaso de agua en su ligar. – Bebe esto.

Ryo bebió el vaso todo de una vez.

- Ya está – dije, y volvió a coger el vaso cómo si fuese un tesoro. Hasta lo llevó para la cocina.

- Lo siento mucho – dije Jen de nuevo.

Ryo también lo lamentaba. Había quemado completamente la lengua, y todo aquello para obtener información sobre Rika, información que ellas no parecían tener prisa en compartir.

- Para su sorpresa, no le hicieran preguntas sobre el incidente de unos días antes en la biblioteca, cuando devolvió la camisola a Rika. Realmente, Suzie no tocó para nada el tema de Rika. Parecía mucho más interesada en su pasado.

Cómo el interrogatorio duró más de una hora, Ryo no pudo resistirse también él una pregunta:

- ¿Tienen algún antepasado español, por casualidad?

- Por supuesto que no – replicó Suzie. – ¿El que es que te hizo preguntar si tenemos algún antepasado español?

- El interrogatorio – confesó Ryo.

- Acabo de leer un libro sobre la inquisición española – comentó Jen. – El héroe salvaba la heroína en el último momento…

- Eso no pasan de fantasías – cortó Suzie, y se volteó para Ryo, añadiendo: - Lo siento si nuestras preguntas te ofenderán, y en ese caso, no te retenemos más.

Ryo se vio casi lanzado para la calle, y cuando la puerta se cerró a su espalda, reparó que no sabía nada más de Rika del que había sabido al llegar.

* * *

Para alivio de Rika, los últimos dos días habían sido bastante tranquilos, el que le había permitido concentrarse más en su trabajo. Ni Ryo, ni Henry, ni Suzie y Jen habían aparecido y su ausencia le había dejado un aire precioso para respirar.

Era la primera hora de la tarde y estaba allí fuera a regar los geranios blancos y rosa que tenía dejado en la ventana de la sala, con su gata observando todos sus movimientos de dentro de la ventana, cuando vio Jen pasar.

- ¡Venga! Esos tus pobres geranios están un poco secos – comentó al pasar junto a ella. – Los dientes de león están preciosos.

Rika estuvo a puntos de soltar la manguera y llegó a salpicar la ventana. Rennda bajó de un salto.

- Sé bastante de la vida, cariño – añadió con una sonrisa. – Pero volvamos a tus geranios. ¿Sabes que los geranios rosa son usados en pociones románticas, al paso que los blancos sirven para incrementar la fertilidad? Lo he leído en una novela que estoy leyendo ahora. Ryo Akiyama podría haber posado para la capa. Es una novel antigua y él tiene aspecto de caballero, con esas piernas largas y su bello rostro. Me he enterado esta tarde, mientras tomábamos el té en casa. Estuvo casi dos horas, hasta que Suzie terminó por ponerlo en la calle con tanta pregunta.

-¿Qué? ¿Han invitado Ryo para tomar un té? ¿Pará qué?

Rika sabía que la pregunta era un poco brusca, pero imaginar Suzie y Jen a cocer el pobre Ryo con tantas preguntas durante dos horas era demasiado fuerte para poder resistir.

- ¿Pará qué? Bien, eh… supongo que para ser buenos vecinos, por supuesto.

- Jen, dime la verdad. Suzie no seguirá creyendo que Ryo es un impostor, ¿no es verdad?

- Es una cosa que no puedo decir, pero no creo que Ryo haya matado alguien – sorprendida por sus propias palabras. – Debería haberte dicho esto. No digas a Suzie que te lo he dicho o tendremos una discusión. Está convencida de que Ryo asesinó el verdadero Ryo para usar su personalidad. Al fin y al cabo, el sobrino de Irene era tan poca cosa…

- Cree Jen: Ryo es el sobrino de Irene, pero con un aspecto diferente.

- Ya conoces Suzie. Le gusta mucho los misterios.

- Y si no hay, los inventa – murmuró.

- Sí, bueno… es verdad.

- ¿Por eso tenía tanto interés en ese libro de criminología? ¿Por qué quería hacer una experiencia con Ryo? – apareció ante de sus ojos la imagen de Suzie señalando uno de los capítulos del libro. - ¡Impresiones digitales!

Jen dio un salto de culpabilidad.

- No tomaron las impresiones digitales de Ryo, ¿pues no?

- No fue idea mía – se disculpó Jen.

- ¿Qué le hicieran? ¿Lo han obligado a poner los dedos en una almohada de tinta? ¿Sacarle una fotografía?

- Por supuesto que no. No somos tan groseras – protestó Jen. – Tomamos sus impresiones digitales en un vaso. Suzie fue ahora mismo para la comisaría con ellas.

* * *

**¿Y entonces? ¿Vos gusta?**

**Comenten por favor para que yo sepa que piensan. **

**Gracias a todos por el apoyo que me dan ;)**


End file.
